The Angel From Hell: aka Miss Independent
by Adrenaline Shockwave
Summary: Kenshin, get out of my way, I have not waited and trained for the past 10 years,and longer, of my life only to reach him and have you stop me from ending his miserable existance! So move because I WILL end your life with his if I must!"
1. Default Chapter

I owe my inspiration for this story to a TinyAgel3, and am going to put a whole new spin on the world of Ruroni Kenshin! But first, in order to understand this you must think of it in the concept that Kaoru isn't as nuts about Kenshin in this story as she is in the TV show and vice-versa. Prepare to be dazzled and please keep all appendages in this roller coaster car at all times. Heehee, please R&R and I hope you all just love it! Oh, sorry to bore you with the same name every time, but I like the name Sora, therefore I shall use it in this story for my OC too!  
  
Chapter 1,  
Watch It!  
  
A young woman rode down the street on horseback, another horse following behind her carrying a large bag, whom had a rope linking its reins to another large bag on the back of the woman's first horse. The girl had fair skin, was tall, slender, and had long pure blonde hair, red lips, and vibrant gold eyes with striking emerald green, blood red, and violent purple flecks in them! Her horses, the stallion that she was riding, and a mare, stood a surprising 9feet and 10 or 11inches from the tips of their ears to the ground! The stallion was stark white with a black streak down his back and forehead, his mane, hooves, and tail were also black, and his eyes were green. His hooves were the size of dinner plates, and his muscles could be seen shifting beneath his skin as he moved, like pumping machinery! The mare was the same size and body structure, except she had a golden coat, with black spots, and had crimson eyes. The group moved through the streets of Japan, people gawking at the oddly dressed and colored team as they passed. Sora was the girl's name and she could see dark clouds on the horizon, it was going to storm soon, and she would need to find shelter. Now galloping at an unimaginable pace through the thinning streets, the three came upon a large complex. Sora figured it to be a dojo by the looks of it. Pushing the gates open she headed into the dojo, the mare now trotting alongside Sora and her stallion.  
  
Sora: Hello? HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO? Huh, guess no ones home. Oh well, I'll just find us a good spot to settle in and repay these people for my intrusion once they return.  
  
After stationing the horses in a small shed she tried the door to the main building. It was unlocked and so she let herself in.  
  
Sora: What kind of idiot keeps a place like this and doesn't lock up before they leave?  
  
She snuck about and looked over everything. Thunder boomed outside and lightning split the sky! Kenshin and company had been out at their favorite restaurant for lunch and returned just as the first drops of rain splattered on the ground. Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Dr. Genkai had reached the door to let everyone in, but Megumi and Kaoru had taken the two little girls over to the shed to get something out of it. Sora was presently walking about the halls of the dojo admiring the woodwork when several blood curdling screams drew her attention. Sora: Uh, oh! I think I'm in trouble.  
  
Kaoru had opened the door to the shed, startling the horses, who then leapt out and galloped about the yard, almost trampling little Ayame and Suzume. At first the boys turned to look and were dumbstruck at the sight of two rampaging beasts charging about their dojo. Then Sora came hurtling out of the same door the boys were standing in front of, colliding head on with all four of them and landing at the bottom of the steps, her body lying horizontally across theirs'.  
  
Sora: (scrambling to her feet) Watch it! Out of my way! Kira (Kear-ra), Sanakoo calm down!  
  
At the sound of their names the mare and stallion came to a complete and instant halt, Sanakoo's hoof came down a fraction of a centimeter away from Megumi's face! Sora went to her mounts and rubbed their faces, whispering in their ears to calm them down. Everyone gradually got on their feet and then faced Sora.  
  
Kaoru: Who are you, and how dare you intrude on our home in such a manor!?!  
  
Sora: (scowling at Kaoru) May we please all go inside first before I explain myself?  
  
It was thoroughly pouring now and they were all soaked completely. The horses were re-stationed in the shed and everyone headed inside and began to dry themselves off.  
  
Sano: Now, back to the earlier question, who the heck are you?  
  
Sora: My name is Sora and I have no last name. My family belongs to a group called the Shietan (Sh-eye-tan), much like the Onywaban group, and that serves us as our last name. Here, (throws a small sack of coins onto the table) this is for all of the trouble I've caused here today, and any damage my horses may have done, I'll take my leave as soon as possible.  
  
Dr. Genkai: That is a very kind offer miss, but I assure you there is no need for it, you are welcome to stay here.  
  
Sora: Thank- you sir.  
  
Later on they all sat down to dinner and Sora told them more about herself.  
  
Sora: Our, group was very small, it scarcely consisted of anyone that wasn't part of my family, but they're all gone now.  
  
It was at this point that just as Kenshin looked up at her across the table to ask her a question she noticed his scar.  
  
Sora: Well I'll be, never in all my days did I think I would meet Battousi the manslayer; it truly is a small world after all!  
  
Kenshin: Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I don't go by that name anymore, it's just Kenshin now.  
  
Sora: And I don't go by MISS, it's Sora, if you please!  
  
After dinner, once everyone had properly been introduced, Ayame and Suzume were quite content to play and sit with Sora. They even wrestled with her on the floor. Then Yahiko jumped in and the girls teamed up and Yahiko was made to be the little girls' horsy or else Sora would tie him up and let the girls tickle him to death. That night as everyone else left for their rooms Sano dragged Kenshin down the hall determined to prove to him that Sora was no ordinary woman. Sora was in the process of changing into her nightgown and her door hung slightly ajar. As she pulled off her shirt there on her shoulder blades were two bright red angel wing birthmarks! Sano let out a small gasp of triumph and drug Kenshin off to the other girls' rooms. They sat and discussed Sano's discovery.  
  
Sano: Sora's not part of any group, Sora Shietan is a manslayer herself; in the underworld she is known as the Angel from Hell. Her parents were both manslayers too, and she was a deadly combination of the two! We need to watch our backs around her; she could be trouble for us.  
  
Kaoru: Then what would she be doing here; her spirit would need to be unimaginably strong in order for her to have kept her killing instincts inside. I don't think there's ever even been a woman manslayer before!  
  
Sano: No, she's the real thing, they say that after the revolution none of the other surviving manslayers could stop her parents from killing, and so forced her to put them to death.  
  
Kaoru: Did she do it?  
  
Sano: Of course, it was even done in a public arena; I should know I watched the whole thing. She took them both on and dropped them within 10 minutes flat!  
  
Megumi: That's horrid! Why would she do such a thing?  
  
Sano: I heard that they threatened to kill her entire family if she didn't do anything, and then they would shoot down her parents anyway with guns. She wanted to at least help the rest of her family survive, but after she complied with them they killed her family anyway. It was probably just a rumor though. And ever since then they've been after her because she's very influential all over Japan and if a story about her family like that ever passed her lips they would be hunted down so fast their heads would spin! Plus, she's supposed to have some kind of mystical powers or something that are strong enough to level any army, and whoever kills her shall receive her powers or something crazy like that.  
  
Yahiko: How could someone like her be influential?  
  
Sano: Money! She's got enough to rebuild and update this dojo a million times over!  
  
Yahiko: We need to stay good friends with her then!  
  
SMACK!!! Yahiko flew across the room as Kaoru brought her wooden sword down on his head.  
  
Sora was now ready for bed and laid out the large packages that had been on her horses before. Besides clothes they contained; small amounts of money, jewelry, food, and weapons! Several swords, over a score of daggers and other knives, a whip, a bow and arrows, and something along the lines of brass knuckles except with large, claw like, metal spikes on the end! Drawing a beautiful sword with hand carved dragons running the length of the blade she began to practice. The blade hummed as it sliced the air and whirred and twisted through imaginary enemies. The next morning Sora was first up; after breakfast they decided to go into town and let Ayame and Suzume pick out some new ribbons for their hair. On the way back to the dojo, the streets became quiet and the children raced ahead of everyone else. Something smelled funny to Sora, like death on the wind. Then, out of nowhere several large thugs leapt out of a nearby ally and grabbed Yahiko and the two little girls.  
  
Thug 1: Not another step or they won't live ter see terday's sunset! Now hand over yer money!  
  
Sora: (in a deadly hiss) Let them go!  
  
Thug 1: Hawhawhaw! Whatch'er gonna do, scratch me?  
  
Sora: (insanely grinning) Oh, I'll do more then just that!  
  
The men were actually scared for a moment at the sight of her; her golden eyes taking on a fiery glimmer, and her pupils became black slits! Springing into action, the thugs now paralyzed with fear Sora drew a hidden dagger from within her shirt and slashed their arms. Dropping the children who scrambled away, except Yahiko who turned and faced the thugs along with Sora, Sano, and Kenshin. They realized they didn't stand a chance then and ran for it. Sora leapt forward to give chase, but Sano was too quick and grabbed her shirt collar, hauling her off her feet.  
  
Sora: What are you doing we have to go after them!  
  
Sano: I'd like to tear into them too, but we can't just slay them here and now, that wouldn't be right! Sora: You don't understand! I've seen those men before; they're spies and will send people after me!  
  
Sano: So my hunch was correct, you are the manslayer I've heard about!  
  
Sora: Way to go Sherlock now put me down!  
  
Kenshin: We had best get inside and figure out what to do with this situation, that we should.  
  
Once inside,  
  
Yahiko: Is it true that you have special powers?  
  
Sora: Yes, this is king of hard to believe, but my mother was a sorceress and so I got some of her magical talent!  
  
Yahiko: So, what can you do?  
  
Sora: Well, first of all I can use a normal sword whenever I want and not revert to a manslayer by doing so, second, I can draw power from my foes and use it for myself, and third I can't feel pain when I fight.  
  
Yahiko: How come?  
  
Sora: Well, when I fight I just get so into it, you know. Even as I am now I still get a little nuts once the feeling of that instinctive need to fight for survival starts flowing, so of course I don't notice when I'm hurt. Which can also be a bad thing because then I don't know when to quit fighting. The strange thing is though that I can feel pain when I'm not fighting. I guess I'm just weird like that.  
  
Yahiko: So then all those freaks just have to basically slit your throat and then they inherit your powers?  
  
Sora: Actually, no. Before killing me they must first recite a special rhyme in a dead language that only my family knows. Since I'm the last of my family I'm the only one who has the words, and I shall never speak them, for fear someone should overhear me.  
  
After everyone was safely inside they sat down to discuss their predicament.  
  
Sora: Normally at this point I would pack up and leave so that none of you would run the risk of getting injured on my behalf, but now I have to stay. The other people that are after me will come here to look for me and will slay you all in the process anyway. I might as well stay to help protect the rest of you and hopefully lure my enemies away from you.  
  
Sano: Unfortunately we can't let you do that, you see we're all friends here and you demonstrated great devotion today towards us, therefore I don't think we should let you go through with this alone.  
  
Yahiko: I agree, let us help you Sora, it will be fun!  
  
Sora: It will be dangerous and I don't want any of you to be any more involved with this than you already are. As far as I'm concerned everyone is born alone and if you think about it we truly do die alone too. If we don't need anyone with us even at such crucial times as our birth and death then why should we need anyone with us throughout our lives? As far as I'm concerned in the end you can only depend on one thing, yourself. When you fall, it is you in the end who must make the ultimate decision to try and get up again. I can only rely on myself to get through this and I will stick with that belief until I die.  
  
Kenshin: I don't know what has happened to you throughout your lifetime to cause you to believe such a thing but here, when bad things happen, we help one another get through them; it's what friends do.  
  
Sora: (smiling) I've never had friends before now besides my horses, I thank all of you for your kindness, but I really can't stay with you. I'm better off alone, it's the only way I know how to survive.  
  
Kaoru: Just hang around for a while, I think you'll change your mind, once you get to know us you really can't live without us!  
  
Sora: I have a feeling you're right. But you'll all need to be on your guard for a while, don't go anywhere alone outside of this dojo.  
  
Later that day as the sun began to set,  
  
Sora: Where have they all gone?  
  
She had searched the entire dojo and couldn't seem to find any of her newfound friends. Little did she know they were all hiding out, just waiting for the opportune moment to jump out at her.  
  
Sora: Guys? Hey, where are you!?! Aaaaaaaaaaagh!  
  
She fell to the ground as a door flew open in front of her and hit her in the head, Yahiko had heard her coming, but didn't realize she was coming from the wrong direction!  
  
Sora: Why you little, get over here you little scamp! That really hurt! Yahiko: Uh-oh, heehee, bye!  
  
He took off down the hall, as Sora tore after him. As Yahiko ran he laughed and egged on Sora, she now realized what was going on and was just starting to catch up to him when all of a sudden Sano stuck his foot out and tripped her. He had hidden himself behind a curtain, and peeked his head out just in time to realize his mistake. When he tripped Sora, she quickly re-caught her balance and turned on him!  
  
Sora: You little rooster! Wait till I get my hands on you.  
  
Sano: I'm no rooster.  
  
He rounded a corner passing Kenshin and shouting to him,  
  
Sano: Run, she's on the warpath!  
  
Kenshin, who hadn't been partaking in the game had no idea what Sano was talking about, and just as he took another step, Sora came around the corner and thudded into him. She had been running so fast that when they collided she lost momentum and almost stopped where she stood while Kenshin fell over backwards and rolled down the steps he had just climbed. Everyone froze at the sound of Kenshin thudding down the stairway.  
  
Sora: Oooooooooh God I'm in so much trouble!  
  
Kenshin: (at bottom of steps) Ouch, am I dead yet?  
  
Sora: (running down the stairs) I am SO sorry, are you ok?  
  
Kenshin: Just shoot me now.  
  
Sano: Maybe this is why we aren't supposed to run in the house.  
  
Sora: Ya, think?  
  
Kenshin gradually made it to his feet with the aid of Sora and Sano, and after a few minutes he seemed to be fine.  
  
Kenshin: Next time you all decide to try and kill one another, leave me out of it!  
  
Sora: I have to admit though you were pretty funny rolling down those stairs.  
  
Sano: You would be too if we pushed you down the stairs.  
  
Sora: Too bad it wasn't me because then at least I wouldn't be able to feel my head throbbing. Kenshin: Why is your head throbbing?  
  
Sora: Hah! Just ask that little sneak Yahiko, he and those doors make a deadly team!  
  
Sano: You got taken out by a door? Hah! I wish I could've seen that.  
  
Sora then punched him in the shoulder, and sent him flying into the wall.  
  
Sano: Wholly crap, OW! What was that for?  
  
Sora: (her eyebrow had begun twitching as she scowled at him) It would so not be funny to see me get hit by that door!  
  
Sano: Then how could it be funny to watch Kenshin role down the stairs?  
  
Sora: Don't you get smart with me, or the next punch will send you through the wall rather than into it!  
  
Kenshin: Please, please, there's no need for fighting! Let's all go eat dinner shall we?  
  
Sora: (still scowling at Sano) Yes, lets.  
  
After everyone had gone to bed, Sora still sat looking out the window. She couldn't sleep.  
  
Sora: I need some air.  
  
Leaving the dojo she found a small lake and dove in, the cold water flowing smoothly over her body. She loved swimming especially in cold water; it worked as a stress reliever for her. Everything just seemed to go away, and she could be at peace with herself, floating under the moon in the silence of nature.  
  
Sora: Something's not right, where are the crickets, and fireflies? It's too quite tonight, I need to get back to the dojo, and fast!  
  
Her feet carried her as if they had wings, and the wind had dried her off completely by the time she had reached the dojo again. Nothing was out of place and she leaned into each room, everyone slept peacefully.  
  
Sora: Oh thank God, I must be paranoid or something.  
  
She walked back to her room and closed the door behind her. After checking her bags she reached under the pillow on her bed. There had been a knife there before, so where was it now!?! She then checked under her mat, where she usually hid a second knife, it was gone too!?!  
  
Unknown male voice: Looking for these?  
  
Sora froze,  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, creepy, read and review and I shall give you the next chapter ASAP!! 


	2. Adrenaline Overload!

Well, was that last chapter not riveting? I personally enjoyed writing that cliffy at the end! I hope this story gets a lot of reviews, because I plan to work my tail off to make it as good as it can possibly be. Suggestions on what I should do, or what should happen in this story will be warmly appreciated of course, simply because I like knowing what the people want! The suspense and tension will of course grow and mount considerably throughout this chapter in order to keep the interest of even the most easily distracted of readers. Please R&R and I hope you all thoroughly enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 2,  
Adrenaline Overload!  
  
Unknown male voice: Looking for these?  
  
Sora froze,  
  
Sora: ** Oh god how could I be so stupid as to not keep a spare weapon with me? But wait, **  
  
She strained her hearing to its limit as her assailant slightly jangled the knives in his hand.  
  
Sora: ** The knives are in his left, no right hand, but when he shook them they made a clink, clink noise. Could I be so lucky? Could it be that he did not find my third? He couldn't have found it, after all if there had been three knives in his hand then they would've all clashed together and made much more noise. **  
  
Reaching beneath her mat her hand stumbled over the slightly loose floorboard. Sora held her eyes shut so tightly as she prayed that they began to throb. Carefully lifting the board she felt a rush of joy as her hand encountered what she had been hoping for, the handle of a third blade she had hidden! Withdrawing it so that her opponent couldn't see her arm move; she heard him begin to advance on her, his footsteps were unusually calm and confident.  
  
Sora: (her mind racing) ** If my blades are in his right hand, then I need to attack him from the left. He'll probably be expecting me to turn as I am and make a two-handed backwards stab at his waist. So I'll do the unexpected and turn the same way, but stand up in one swift motion all at once. Then I can bring my blade down with my left hand and plant it firmly in the base of his neck, there's a major artery there too. That kind of move will cost me a great amount of speed, but at least I'll have the element of surprise! **  
  
Judging that her opponent was finally within range, she turned on him faster than even the swiftest goddess. Her colorful eyes once again becoming bottomless slits, and flames of hatred shone vibrantly in her eyes. An almost inhumane snarl escaped from her as she raised her hand high to strike her opponent as she had planned. But time seemed to stand still as his hand came up too, gripping her wrist so that it was impossible for her to execute her attack. Instinctively Sora brought her right hand up in a tight fist hoping to briefly wind her opponent with a punch to his gut. He beat her to that too, his hand let go of her knives and firmly closed over her fist holding it at bay. A sudden, mixed look of anguish, astonishment, and possibly even fear swept over Sora's features. This was the first time anyone had ever been able to even partially block, or stop one of her attacks. It was then that she finally turned and starred her assailant fully in the eyes.  
  
Sora: Kenshin?  
  
Slowly her left hand fell open and the blade clattered to the floor, her other hand dropped to her side. Every last bit of fight had seemed to just diminish from her. Breathing heavily, her entire body was now quaking from the excess adrenaline pumping through it. An almost hurt expression reflected in her eyes, and Kenshin knew she must be confused, but before he could say a single word she collapsed in his arms. Now Kenshin was really freaked out,  
  
Kenshin: (sweat dropping like crazy) ** Had she really been that tense and uptight? I hope she comes around soon. You've got to have quite a bit of adrenaline moving through your system to just pass out like this that you do! **  
  
He lay her down on her bed; it was only a few moments before she began to come around. Still breathing heavily she dazedly looked over at him and sat up quickly.  
  
Sora: W, why? What,  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry to have frightened you so, miss that I am. I had noticed you weren't anywhere to be found some time ago and found all of those knives in here when I went to look for you. You should know better than to break your own rule of not going anywhere without someone.  
  
Sora: (ignoring his previous comments and defensively replying) I wasn't frightened! Why were you snooping around in my stuff anyway?  
  
Kenshin: Again, I am terribly sorry, but I must ask you, why hide such deadly things when you are among trustworthy folk?  
  
Sora: It's not any of you I don't trust; I just like to be prepared for anything.  
  
Kenshin: Apparently you were tonight. Here.  
  
He handed her the blades.  
  
Sora: You knew I had that third blade didn't you? Kenshin: Yes, I found it too, but when I went to pick it up I accidentally knocked it sideways and couldn't figure out where it was.  
  
Sora: Don't tell anyone else about any of this ok?  
  
Kenshin: Oh, uh sure.  
  
Sora: And no more snooping around my room!  
  
Kenshin: (nervously scratching the back of his head) Heh heh, well you must promise not to wander off by yourself without telling anyone anymore, that you must.  
  
Sora: Do I look like a three year old to you? I can take care of myself! Sorry I disobeyed my own rule, but please I'm a grown woman and can take responsibility for myself!  
  
Kenshin: Fine, fine, I don't mean to sound harsh, it's just that we're trying to help you and when you do stuff like this it can cause worry.  
  
Sora: I, ugh whatever. I'm tired of arguing see you in the morning.  
  
Kenshin: Very well, goodnight.  
  
As he left Sora turned and quickly found better hiding places for her knives, except for one, which she still put back under her pillow. Sleep still had a hard time overtaking her as it always did. Sora new she needed to sleep, but she hated doing it. It was when she was most vulnerable, even though she had a weapon nearby and awoke at the faintest rustling of the wind, for it wasn't physical harm that she feared, but mental. Her dreams haunted her mind as she slept. Visions of her horrific past reeked havoc among the corridors of her mind; people screamed and cheered, swords flashed across her range of vision, but tonight a new demonic sight appeared in her minds eye. An image of her new friends came to her; they were happy, content and waved to her. For the first time she was relaxed as she slept, but that peace was short-lived. A sudden beam of bloody red light glazed over the surface of the image and another darker side of Sora came into the picture. Sora could almost not even recognize herself. This Sora had immensely slitted gold eyes that shimmered as the other colors danced with a lust for blood. A demonic smile spread across her face and her skin had been completely drained of color. Her clothing was shredded at the ends and she held a double-edged blade, the one with the dragons on it, menacingly in her left hand. The dragons seemed to come alive and develop a crave for death! Her normally curly blond hair was straight and pulled into a sloppy braid with stains of red in it. Besides the sword, she wore her clawed brass knuckles and as everyone in the image noticed her they looked like they were trying to reason with her. But any words that left their mouths just passed through this Sora, and she grinned even more, barring her teeth in the process. Preparing her sword for an attack this Sora bellowed,  
  
"Prepare to meet Sora Shietan, Battousi of the underworld! I am the Angel from Hell and it's time for you to taste the flames of death!"  
  
She then charged the group, raising her sword,  
  
Sora: Noooooooooooo!  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then realized it was all just a dream. The others must have been outside because she heard no one coming to answer her scream.  
  
Sora: (hanging her head in her hands) My enemies will find me, and should I revert to my old ways for the sake of triumphing over them I fear that my dream shall become a reality. There is no way I can stay here; I must find a way to lead my enemies away from these people. Should we be attacked there would be no way I could defend all of them from my foes.  
  
She stood and dressed and looked at the sky outside her window.  
  
Sora: ** Hold on, it's still an hour till dawn, they can't be awake yet, could they have possibly slept through that scream? **  
  
She walked the halls of the dojo, looking in each room and was disgusted to find that she was right. Deciding that there was no point in her trying to go back to bed now she headed towards the shed where her horses were. After letting them out to romp in the yard and giving them fresh food and water she left them to graze and headed towards the kitchen. After getting breakfast started she began setting the table as everything cooked on the stove. Kenshin then walked in and was surprised to find that he had been beaten to his morning task.  
  
Sora: Oh great you're just in time, could you run out to the shed and get me a new strainer for everybody's tea?  
  
Kenshin: Of course!  
  
He had just closed the door to the kitchen behind him and looked out across the yard and noticed Sora had left her horses out. Kenshin didn't really like the horses because of their great size and speed. Surprisingly enough, yes, he was nervous. He wasn't sure whether or not the horses would repeat their last performance and wasn't about to get caught between two angry horses. Stepping cautiously into the yard he began to tip toe across the lawn. Sanakoo looked up and stepped in front of Kira as Kenshin's scent floated to him on the wind. Kenshin then hurried across the rest of the lawn and flung the shed door shut behind him, as he searched about for the strainers. He found what he was looking for and turned to open the door to leave the shed. As he did so he looked up and found himself starring into the curious eyes of Sora's stallion! Sanakoo had come to see what Kenshin was doing and as Kenshin realized what he was looking at he froze and tried to run as fast as he could around the horses. His sudden burst of movement startled the stallion and Kira then looked up from where she was and just watched as Sanakoo reared back from Kenshin who darted past him. The stallion then began pursuing Kenshin, wanting to see where he was going, but Kenshin interpreted this as an act of aggression and so tried to out run Sanakoo, who easily caught up to him. Sanakoo eagerly observed his feeble attempts to run away, but had forgotten to keep his eyes on where he was running.  
  
Kira: (neighing to Sanakoo) Watch out for that, SMACK, pole.  
  
Sanakoo had slammed straight into a pole that connected to the roof and fell backwards. Kenshin then kept on running, but looked back to see if he was still being followed,  
  
Kira: (knowing he wouldn't understand her, but still trying to warn him) Kenshin, watch out for the, THUD, door.  
  
Kenshin had run straight into the door of the kitchen, flown through it, and landed on the floor in front of everyone else who had just come down for breakfast. Sora was still busy at the stove and hadn't noticed Kenshin fly through the door, but called out,  
  
Sora: Oh, Kenshin, you can forget about those strainers, I just found some in this cabinet.  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
Kira: (outside surveying the damage and muttering to herself) What sad, strange, little men, and to think I put up with them every day! Wow my life is exciting, and to think I could've missed out on all of this had I not woken up so early today.  
  
Sanakoo: (stumbling back to Kira) I'm ok, but I think I hit my head on that pole over there.  
  
Kira: Ya think? Oh no, I'm turning into Sora! Maybe I should take a vacation because I'm obviously spending too much time around you guys.  
  
Everyone sat down to breakfast and Kenshin slowly drug himself up to his seat and Sora looked at him funny,  
  
Sora: You look terrible, did you like fly through the door or something to get here?  
  
Kenshin: You don't miss much do you Sora?  
  
Sora: (smiling blondly) Not usually, but seriously, what happened to you?  
  
Kenshin: (exasperatedly slamming his head onto the table) Ugh! Owowowowowowowow!  
  
Sora: (chuckling) Now that wasn't very smart. Later that day they sat around playing poker. Sora had convinced them to play and made it interesting when she said that this was going to be a mix of poker and truth or dare. The winners got to make all of the losers do whatever they wanted as long as it was reasonable.  
  
Sano: (evilly grinning) Heehee, I'm the best one here at poker this should be easy, and just wait till I win!  
  
Everyone that knew how to play was paired up with someone who didn't. Sora had to help Kenshin, Sano was helping Megumi surprisingly enough, and Yahiko was helping Kaoru. As they played of course Kaoru and Yahiko did poorly because they refused to cooperate, and Sora was quite competitive against Sano, but in the end lost on Kenshin's account. Megumi knew the game better than Kenshin, and so Sano's team had the ultimate advantage.  
  
Sano: (after winning) Hmmmm, how should I do this?  
  
Megumi whispered in his ear and he got a look on his face that meant nothing but bad news for his victims.  
  
Sora: I don't like that look Sano.  
  
Sano: Heehee, you shouldn't. All right, Kaoru, you and Yahiko have to both give each other a hug and say that you're the best of friends, and Kenshin you have to go stand outside and pet the horses. Sora, you should go jump down the steps just so we can all watch and see how funny you are!  
  
THUD! Sora kept her word and punched Sano so hard that he flew through the wall, right next to the spot where Kenshin had come through the door earlier. After the rest of the dares were complete, everyone went out to watch Kenshin pet the horses.  
  
Sano: (rubbing a huge lump on his head) I wish I could capture this moment!  
  
Kenshin cautiously approached the horses, and slowly reached out to pet Sanakoo on the nose.  
  
Kira: ** Oh god, I'm going to die of old age before this kid pets us both. **  
  
In order to save them all time Kira shoved her nose against Kenshin's hand. Kenshin was surprised that nothing bad happened to him. Quite the opposite in fact, the horses were very docile and didn't mind him. Unfortunately that ruined the moment for Sano, who had been hoping Kenshin would freak out or something. Several hours later, after all of that, everyone retreated to their rooms to ready themselves for bed. Sora sat in the little girls' room and told them a story.  
  
Sora: Is there a particular story you wish to hear? Ayame: Tell us one about a princess!  
  
Suzume: And a dragon!  
  
Their grandfather sat back and chuckled at the requests they made, he was interested in what kind of story Sora would tell.  
  
Sora: (pretending to think really hard) Well now, I think I know of one like that.  
  
Suzume: Is it scary?  
  
Sora: (sarcastically) Oh yes! Do you still want to hear it?  
  
Ayame: We not a scared, uncle Kenny is here!  
  
Sora: Yes and I'm sure he would do a wonderful job of protecting you from a dragon. All right, now where should I start?  
  
Suzume: At the beginning of course!  
  
Sora: (sarcastically as everyone else came in to listen) Oh, ok, that sounds like a good idea. Well, once upon a time there was a princess, but she wasn't an ordinary princess. She was brave, and a good fighter! Her name was Koroko, and she loved to go on adventures. One day she wandered off from the castle though and,  
  
Sora went on and spun her tale until both little girls were fast asleep, even Yahiko's eyes started to droop shut. After settling them all into their beds the adults went off to their own rooms. Sora went to her room in a good mood, the story had relaxed her quite a bit, but she still took out the deadly dragon covered sword and practiced. The blade felt so good in her hands, like it really belonged there. It danced and flashed through the air, following her movements. When Sora practiced, she moved in silence, not even stirring the wind as the blade hummed through the air. Everything was right then, nothing bothered her, now it was only she and the sword. Turning quickly, she executed a one handed slash, but froze when her blade actually came into contact with another. It was Kenshin,  
  
Sora: What's with you and entering peoples rooms uninvited?  
  
She swerved quickly, blocking against his blades advance.  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry, I just thought you would like someone to practice with!  
  
Shiiiiing! Sora's blade swooped just over Kenshin's head as he ducked.  
  
Sora: You can't beat me.  
  
Kenshin: Why's that?  
  
Sora feigned a drop kick to his shins, and as Kenshin leapt aside to dodge it she brought the flat of her blade up and struck him hard in the gut. He fell forward, but caught his balance quickly, and as he turned to face her he realized she was gone. Sora appeared behind him and twisted his free hand behind him and brought his sword hand up so that the blade of his own weapon pressed against his throat.  
  
Sora: Because I'm lighter and faster than you!  
  
Kenshin: That may be true, but you've forgotten one thing,  
  
He brought his foot back and hooked hers knocking Sora off balance, which freed him. Unfortunately Kenshin had counted on her leaping back in order to catch her balance again. Instead Sora leapt forward, caught her balance, and as Kenshin turned again to face her she ducked and brought herself face to face with him. Before Kenshin could bring his sword down to block, Sora took a final step forward and pressed herself against him hooking one foot behind his, throwing her left arm around his neck and pressing her sword against the back of his neck, and grabbed the front of his gi with her right hand.  
  
Sora: (smiling slyly and whispering) No I haven't. And you can't move now because if you do all I have to do is trip you and you'll fall back against my blade. I'm too close to hit with that sword of yours too. If you're going to practice with me, then you always need to be prepared for the unexpected. Remember, I was raised by two manslayers, I held my first sword when I was 2!  
  
She stepped away and carefully replaced her weapon in its sheath and laid it in her bag.  
  
Kenshin: You are a much better fighter then I expected.  
  
Sora: What!?! You mean you had a lower expectation for me than you do now!  
  
Kenshin: (sweat dropping) I didn't mean it like that, it's just you don't create that kind of image. No one would look at you and even begin to think that you could be a swordswoman.  
  
Sora: And that is why I'm still undefeated to this very day, I always have the element of surprise! Plus, I don't fear you, I never fear my opponents, especially when I know they can't injure me.  
  
Kenshin: Now that is a big mistake, I can still injure,  
  
Sora: Don't try to tell me that! Your sword is a reverse blade, you can't cut me, and I'm too fast for you to ever land a blow hard enough to even leave a bad bruise.  
  
Kenshin: Fair enough, but you should never let your guard down just because you think you have the upper hand.  
  
Sora: (clenching her teeth) I've never let my guard down, and I never will! My very existence depends on my guard and my observance. I don't even sleep without dreaming of ways to better defend myself. My life depends solely on my ability to fight. It doesn't matter where I go or what I do, (there were tears in her eyes now) I live my life a prisoner! Every moment I spend with my hand on the hilt of my sword, and every shadow proposes new threats for me. I don't even have time to live I'm always so busy running, but I'm a fighter and I hate running away. I don't want to run but I have no choice, my enemies will find me, and should anything happen to anyone else on my account I would never forgive myself! This is why I try to keep from getting involved with people, so I don't have to experience any more sadness. I know that sounds selfish, but my hands have been stained with more blood than yours ever will and I just want it to stop.  
  
The tears ran unchecked down her face now, and she tried to whisk them away as quickly as possible, Kenshin came over and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
Kenshin: There is no shame in wanting to live your life the way you choose. I am sad to hear that your past was so devastating, but maybe staying hear where you can be among friends will do you some good. We are going to help you get through this, and we realize the risks of our decision, so do what you do when you fight, and have faith without fear. You must trust that we are going to be true to our word, and you mustn't dwell on what was or what could be, but what you want the future to be. Only then can you take control and do your best to make your hopes become reality.  
  
Sora: Thanks, I'm so glad that I have you guys to help me out; I've never had anyone offer to do anything like this for me before. I had to raise myself and since then I've always had to be the one to tell myself to move on. I've never had anyone offer to help me up even at the worst of times. Maybe you're right; I'll try harder to work as a teammate and not a leader.  
  
Kenshin: I'm glad, just don't worry so much; at this rate you'll beat us all to the grave!  
  
Sora: (throwing her arms about him and hugging him tight) You're so sweet, thank-you, for, for everything. There will never be a group of people I hold in higher regard than you guys!  
  
Kenshin: Don't speak too quickly now, some of us can be a bit more temper mental than others.  
  
Sora: Oh, get out of here! I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
She then closed the door behind him and went to her bed, blew out the candle, and then tried to sleep. That night, around 11, she was just starting to feel drowsy when she heard a noise. Her body tensed up and she instinctively grabbed her knife and stealthily left to see what it was that disturbed the ill silence of the night. Moving through the shadows, virtually invisible, she crept into the kitchen. Someone had come through the window! Following the dusty footprints she hurried to locate the intruder. The tracks lead up to Ayame and Suzume's room! Sora could feel each hair on her body stand on end and her blood began to boil.  
  
Sora: ** I will rip this person to shreds if they've harmed a hair on those girls' heads! **  
  
She came silently around the corner, she could hear other footsteps coming down each hall, the others must have awoken too. As she stepped into the doorway someone thudded into her, she screamed and plunged her knife into the man's chest, he groaned and fell to the floor. The unconscious children slept in his arms, and as Sora bent to scoop them up someone grabbed her from behind! Sora struggled in his arms and bit hard on her assailant's hand, drawing blood. Just as she turned to fight her opponent hand to hand someone else clubbed her in the back of the head, and her world went black. She awoke and realized she was back in her bedroom and the sun was high in the sky. Despite her throbbing head, she raced back to the kitchen and didn't even notice everyone sitting down at the table. Racing into the girls' room, she was crest fallen to find that they weren't there. She came tearing back around the corner into the kitchen hoping that they would be sitting there eating lunch. She was again heartbroken to find that they were not there. After taking a seat and rubbing her head,  
  
Sora: Where are they, please say that they're here!  
  
Sano: Unfortunately if we told you that we would be lying to you. Whoever it was that hit you over the head did a good job though you slept forever!  
  
Sora: (slamming her fists on the table) This isn't funny! There are two innocent girls that have been kidnapped on my account!  
  
Yahiko: It's not your fault, but we are going to go after them.  
  
Sora: How? We don't even know who took them.  
  
Megumi: Actually, we found a map and several coded instructions on the guy that you killed last night. So things really aren't as hopeless as they seem.  
  
Sora: Give me the map, I'll bring the girls back, and once I do, I'll disappear from your lives once and for all.  
  
Kaoru: You won't be going on this little escapade by yourself, how do we know you won't get lost on the way back?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah, what are friends for? Besides this will be fun for all of us!  
  
Sora: (a smile beginning to play about her face) I see I won't be permitted to leave unattended. All right, we shall pack today and leave tomorrow!  
  
Heehee, there, that cliffhanger wasn't so bad was it? I can't wait till I get my other story updated too! I hope you guys all had a good holiday! 


	3. The Journey Begins

The ending to my last story wasn't as explosive as before, but that's ok. This one will be much better! Actually, I tend to just make all of my stories up as I go along and then try and tie them all together in the end. Usually I have a while to think them over in my head though for a few days, but this time I'm just going to wing it and try to get this up before we go back to school! I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 3,  
The Journey Begins  
  
The rest of the day was devoted to figuring out the map and instructions as well as packing. Sora was planning on of course, bringing her horses, which didn't sound like the best of ideas to everyone else.  
  
Sano: They require extra food, and they make a lot of noise and,  
  
Sora: Oh please, it doesn't matter how loud any of us are because your big mouth will still attract the ears of every thug in all of Japan!  
  
Megumi: Just stop it both of you!  
  
Sora and Sano: You keep out of this!  
  
Sora: My horses are trained for battle and stealth and they will not propose a problem I assure you.  
  
Other than several other brief brawls such as that the preparations went smoothly. Sora found herself with a lot of extra time, after all her stuff was already packed up and the map was easy to decode. The next morning couldn't have come any slower for Sora. She sat up the entire night starring down the horizon, and just as the first rays of golden light crawled over the dojo walls she sprang to her feet and dressed for what she considered battle ready traveling. She wore, basically a white bikini, the top was laced up the middle, and the bottom had a skirt attached to it that came to her ankles. This skirt however was split apart into five long sheets all the way up to her waist, this way if she spun the skirt whirled out. Gold chains hung loosely about her waist and she wore no shoes. Her blond hair was pulled into a sloppy braid with gold clips in it shaped like metal throwing stars, which she often used them as because they really did work. The dragon sword was nestled safely in its sheath and was strapped into the chains about Sora's waist. Her feet were bare and the rest of her weapons were hidden in various places. Everything she wore could truly be used as a weapon, even her skirt flaps were heavily weighted so that if she spun into anyone they were sure to suffer at most, broken bones. The deadly angel wing birthmarks were clearly visible on her exposed shoulder blades, and another mark had now become visible. Just above the skirt rim on her back was a tattoo. It was a line of Japanese letters, and translated the phrase meant: For born out of the flames of terror, with many enemies to fell, all shall fear this beautiful Angel come from the Depths of Hell! Once dressed she tore through the house shouting for everyone to awaken, but was not met with the same enthusiasm. Groans of displeasure from being awoken at such an hour responded to her calls, and so she left the house and waited outside for everyone to join her. She at first was able to amuse herself by running some quick drills with her horses but,  
  
1 Hour Later!  
  
Sora: (skipping rocks through a puddle) Boredom has officially set in! Are you guys ready yet; come on I'm going to leave without you!  
  
A few moments later her comrades finally came to join her outside. What they saw when they opened the door made their jaws drop (anime style) clear to the ground. Never had they seen anyone dress so strangely in all their lives!  
  
Sora: What are all of you looking at? Don't you know I've been waiting out here for well over two whole HOURS!!!!!  
  
Everyone pointed together back at the house and,  
  
Everyone: Change NOW!  
  
Sora was not in a good mood as she emerged from the house a few moments later in a gi much like Kenshin's with a dark blue top and black pants, her weapons still in the same places. Finally they were able to set off, the horses carrying the bags, and everyone else leading them down a path to the woods.  
  
Yahiko: Hey, I noticed you had a freaky tattoo on your back before you changed, why do you have it?  
  
Sora: As a reminder.  
  
Yahiko: Of what?  
  
But she wouldn't speak of it any more.  
  
Yahiko: You're a lefty!?!  
  
Sora: Yes, is that bad?  
  
Yahiko: No, it's weird!  
  
Sora: Well, it happens to be very useful for me. Did you know that it throws almost every single one of my opponents out of whack because they don't know how to fight a lefty!  
  
Kenshin: That is hard. That's why it's so hard to counter your moves because you strike and block from different directions.  
  
Sora: Exactly! And I win every time partially because of that.  
  
They had reached the woods and the shadow of the trees seemed to bring silence over the small group. Yahiko and Kaoru had spent most of the previous day trying to find a weapon for Megumi, and were happy when Sora agreed to loan Megumi one of her duel staffs. Megumi was handy with it, but still had a lot to learn. The wind had died completely now, and no one liked the deafening silence that surrounded them.  
  
Sano: Everyone stay close, I don't like this place.  
  
Sora: Here, everyone walk in between the horses, they will camouflage us better in the woods.  
  
Suddenly Sanakoo and Kira reared simultaneously, and pulled everyone back just as several throwing knives thudded into the ground at their feet!  
  
Sora: Who's there? Show yourselves!  
  
Unknown make voice: Hehehe, you ain't the one givin' commands to us little missy!  
  
Sora: We'll see how little a missy I am once I get my hands on you!  
  
Unknown male: We gots a message from our boss fer ya!  
  
Unknown male 2: Yeah, he ain't too pleased that you killed one o his best assassins.  
  
Sora: Well, he can't have been too good if I killed him as easily as I did.  
  
She took aim with her bow and fired off a shot, and was rewarded with a chilling screech as someone fell from one of the trees nearby.  
  
Sora: How many of you are there?  
  
Unknown male 3: Why should we tell yous's?  
  
Sora: (firing another shaft) Because now your two men fewer than what you came with!  
  
Unkown male 4: Come on naow! We gots a message fer yas, won't ye just let us give et to yers wid out any trouble? Sora: Until you show yourselves, I've got no problem with shooting you, we only need one messenger anyway!  
  
Slowly, many dark shapes came down to the ground out of the trees, unsheathing weapons as they came.  
  
Unknown male 1: We was told to tell you that our leader sends his regards an that them likkle brats is good as dead if'n you don't show up soon, he wants ya all alive an well.  
  
Kaoru: Well you just tell him we've got a map and to give us a while. If that's all you need then I see no point in you hanging around any longer.  
  
Unknown male 1: He said we couldn't kill yers, he didn't say we couldn't have a bit o fun wid ya though! Let's see what yer made of, now who's first?  
  
Sora charged him drawing her beautiful blade and dropping him in one hit. Not realizing she was left-handed he had blocked the wrong way. Her eyes had taken on that slitted look again and she whirled on the other thugs, ready to meet them head on! The others put up their defenses, but the thrill of the fight had gotten the better of Megumi. She charged head long at the enemies and struck out with her staff. At first she did impressively well, no one could move fast enough to strike at her before she brought the staff down on them. However, her good fortune didn't last long as one of the thugs pulled a bola from his belt and whirled it at her feet. Megumi was able to get her staff down fast enough to take most of the blow, but the bola still wrapped around her legs and hit her hard enough to bring her to her knees. Sano rushed to her side in order to keep anyone from further injuring her. Yahiko had actually climbed atop Sanakoo and rode about either bonking the enemy on the head as he rode by or trampling them to death under foot. Kira lashed out with her powerful hind legs and sent enemies flying through the air and even sent one right through a tree! Kaoru was quick to land blows with her bokken. For a wooden sword, Sora was impressed at how deadly it could be. Kenshin did well, but since he only knocked his enemies' unconscious there was always the danger that they could recover and attack him again, although that was highly unlikely. The thugs eventually realized it was pointless to try and keep on fighting and so took to their heels with an angry Sora hot on their trail. Kira let her have her fun but once Sora got so far away she sped after her and brought the struggling girl back to her friends. They decided to get as much further as they could that night, which wasn't far because of Megumi's injured leg. Sano had to carry her most of the way because she was too slow when she walked with her staff and the horses were too loaded down to carry a fully grown woman along with all of the other bags. As they settled down for the night Sano looked at Megumi's injured ankle.  
  
Megumi: I'm a doctor I'll be fine!  
  
Sano: Well then you're one crazy doctor and I hope that you never try to diagnose me because if I didn't know better, I would say that your ankle is sprained. You're lucky that it isn't broken too; because it would've been shattered had you not half stopped it with your staff!  
  
He helped put a splint on her leg so that she would be able to walk on her own without too much grief.  
  
Megumi: Thanks for your help today.  
  
Sano: Don't thank me, you had just gotten a little too far in over your head.  
  
Megumi: A little? I probably would've been half dead by now if you hadn't jumped in to help me out.  
  
Sano: I'm surprised at you; I would've thought you'd be more embarrassed about needing help from me than you are now.  
  
Megumi: Why would I be embarrassed?  
  
Sano: I don't know you just strike me as a more independent kind of person.  
  
Megumi: That's one of the things you men will never understand about us women, the more we push you guys away, the more we really want you near us.  
  
Sano: That is confusing.  
  
Megumi: That's because you're a guy, and you're supposed to be confused like that!  
  
Sano: So if you hang around us does that mean you want us to go away?  
  
Megumi: No! Oh god, you have so much to learn.  
  
Sano: So, enlighten me.  
  
Megumi: (smiling slyly) I don't want to, now help me pack this staff up for the night.  
  
As she stood up Sano turned to walk off towards the horses, but Megumi couldn't risk taking advantage of the moment. She stuck the staff in between Sano's feet, and he tripped and fell against a tree.  
  
Sano: Get back here you little fox! I should've never helped put that splint on your leg!  
  
He chased after her, but only half-heartedly because he knew it was a bad idea for her to be running and putting her full weight on her injured leg, plus at her slowed pace he could easily catch up to her. She laughed and finally stopped to lean against a tree, completely breathless. Sano caught up to her and spun her around so that she faced him.  
  
Sano: (partially supporting her with his arm) Are you all right?  
  
Megumi: (breathing heavily) Yeah, just give me a sec to catch my breath!  
  
Sano: You shouldn't try to run so fast on your leg.  
  
Megumi: Oh, don't worry so much I'm just fine. Here hold this.  
  
She handed him the staff and turned to walk back towards the camp.  
  
Sano: Wait don't go just yet.  
  
Megumi: (slowly walking back to him) Why, are you afraid of the dark?  
  
Sano: Hah, that's a good one.  
  
He was so close to kissing her, his face was literally 2centimeters from Megumi's.  
  
Yahiko: Oh, come on! You guys take forever! Aaaaaaaaaagh!  
  
Yahiko had been spying on them from the tree up above, and Sano turned to yell at him but for some reason Yahiko suddenly yelped and fell backwards off of his perch. Then Sora and Kaoru's heads appeared from behind the tree, both had given Yahiko a sound beating with their bokkens.  
  
Kaoru: We'll leave you two alone now!  
  
Sora: (chuckling) Yeah, I doubt this little mite will even come around until morning.  
  
As they drug the swirly-eyed boy off towards camp Sano turned back to Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Well, that was pretty funny!  
  
Sano: He's gonna hear from me tomorrow.  
  
Megumi: Well, don't be too hard on him.  
  
Sano: Hah, I won't.  
  
He quickly kissed her lightly on the forehead, and turned to head back to camp. Megumi stood there for a moment watching him leave. Then headed back herself. However, Yahiko wasn't the only one watching the two. A pair of beady black eyes watched Megumi head back.  
  
Unknown male voice: I bet they'll pick up the pace if a certain lady goes missing. At least she'll provide good company for those little brats back at our base. The mysterious assassin checked his weapon to make sure it was ready for when the time came. He held his knife at the ready, slowly creeping closer to the camp through the trees!  
  
Oh no! Looks like Megumi's got a stalker!!! (author shudders) Let's hope her friends can keep her safe from this new danger. Until next time, hope everybody doesn't suffer too much on their first day back to school! (author shudders again) Buh Byes! 


	4. No Touchy!

Well, last time we found out that Megumi has a stalker! (shudders) I feel very spirited right now, and spunky. I'm in the mood for fighting, I need something to punch, or at least scratch. My nails need filed really bad, I'm tired of writing stories though for people that don't even bother to review them, let alone read them. Tyedye/rin is my only faithful reviewer as of now and I thank you for your loyalty. Still, I love to write, what should happen though, I mean I honestly have no idea what to do with this story. What should happen people, what kind of dangers and tests should befall our heroes? What kind of tricks should the bad guys pull? My other story is the same way; I've come to a seemingly difficult fork in the road! But for now just enjoy the story, but I still expect some sort of suggested direction from all of you in your reviews!  
  
Chapter 4,  
No Touchy!  
  
They all slept soundly by the fire, the girls on one side the boys on the other, except for Sora of course who lay awake, drifting in and out of slumber. The horses slept in silence, huddling together under a willow tree at the edge of the clearing. The beady-eyed little man crept through the trees, followed by two others. The knife he clenched his jaw so as to keep the knife steady as he swung about, the other two carefully keeping up with him.  
  
Sora: ** What was that? Something's out there, and I don't like the way it smells. Where's my bow? Oh god, Yahiko left it over by that tree when he was playing with it earlier! And I don't know if I can throw my knife without being seen. I need to get that bow! **  
  
She put on some special gloves that would give her a better grip on her knife if it came down to her needing to throw it. Reaching out she tried to awaken the others without being noticed, but no such luck. Megumi was too far away from the fire, and she was the one Sora was worried about. She would make an easy target because she had chosen to sleep so far off from the others because the fire made her uncomfortable! Plus she wasn't fully well and couldn't run at even half her normal pace with that injured leg. Whatever it was that had been moving through the trees had now descended to the ground. They were coming up behind Sora! Turning her knife so that she could see the reflection of the intruders she saw that there were three. They were close, so close, and Sora had to do something! Realizing that the one had a knife on him she knew that her idea would only have one shot at working, and if she screwed up she could end up with a knife in her gut. Just as the assailants had gotten close enough Sora suddenly whirled on them tossing her blanket over their heads, blinding them for a split second before the leader sliced through the cloth with his weapon. The noise awoke the rest of her friends.  
  
Leader: We've come for that little fox of yours! Now hand her over! We figure if we've got a few more hostages you'll pick up the pace! Sano: You lay one finger on her and I'll rip you apart!  
  
Just as the man raised his weapon for a throw he realized only to late that Sora had stooped and flung hot embers from the fire right at them! The hot coals hit all three men directly in the face and their screeches rang out through the night air.  
  
Sora: How's that for a fiery entrance?  
  
Instinctively the man still threw his blade and missed drastically, but Sora caught it and held it at the ready as her friends gathered around her.  
  
Sora: I don't like sneaky folk, so I'd kindly like for you to explain what your doing here before I have to make those burns on your faces look like chicken scratch!  
  
Leader: Heheh! You think I'd come play with fire without bringing a little insurance?  
  
Sora froze, only too late had she seen the man behind him lift another blade and hurl it straight at the still groggy Yahiko! Throwing caution to the wind she leapt in the way of the blade since she was closest. It slashed her in the side and fell to the ground, had she not made such a drastic move though, it would've replaced Yahiko's left eye! Kneeling on the ground she held her hand over the laceration, her mouth hanging open as she gasped in pain, the blade had been poisoned! Blood soaked through her gi quickly and sweat dropped off of her forehead. Now they had done it, Sora's friends were not happy and so charged the enemy full force. It didn't take long to send them packing. They quickly returned to their wounded friend, not realizing how bad her wound really was. The scent of blood had reached the horses nostrils and they reared and bucked at the scent, not with fear, but almost anger.  
  
Kaoru: Don't worry Sora we can fix that up in a jiffy, it's not that bad of a laceration.  
  
Megumi: Oh god! It's not the wound look!  
  
She pointed to the blade that had injured Sora, the parts of it that weren't coated with Sora's blood were so heavily coated with poison that the blade was almost stained green!  
  
Sora: It's...not...that bad, only a mild poison. I...just need...some stuff out of my bag, over on Kira's back.  
  
Sano found it easily and Megumi helped Sora to make a poultice from the ingredients that would absorb the poison from the wound.  
  
Megumi: Just leave that on and I'll have to stitch up the wound in the morning, by then the poison should be gone. For now we need to all try and get some sleep while we can. We'll need to cover a lot more ground tomorrow if we are to make up for what we lost yesterday, which is my fault.  
  
Everyone went back to their spots a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Megumi felt bad about causing so much trouble, but realized that the more rest she got the better off she would be for travel tomorrow. They all slept peacefully from then on, even Sora, who needed to rest after undergoing such a tense ordeal. As she slept Kenshin stood watch for a while, just to make sure that no one else came looking for trouble. Before he went back to sleep though he held his hand above her face for a moment, just to make sure that she was still breathing. She was fine and he went back to his own spot, somewhat reassured that they would make through the rest of the night unharmed. Sora awoke bright and early just before the others and checked her wound, the poison wasn't completely gone, but Sora felt just fine and was happy to have her wound stitched up so that she would be able to move without re- stimulating the blood flow. They set off at a brisk pace and Kenshin hung back a bit just to make sure that no one was following them. Sora slowed up in order to talk with him as they walked.  
  
Sora: Why did you come to check on me last night?  
  
Kenshin: What? I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Sora: Don't play dumb; I've been poisoned, not shot in the head! I know that you were the last one awake last night, and I felt someone move something above my face last night as I was drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right, I wasn't sure if maybe the poison was stronger than you thought.  
  
Sora: (smiling) Well I'm glad to know that you care so much. Not many people will even set one foot in my direction.  
  
Kenshin: Really, why?  
  
Sora: Again, you play the fool. We as manslayers have legacies that others do not trust. We are unpredictable, and no one knows what might just push us off the deep end and back into our old ways of slaughter.  
  
Kenshin: Well, that's why we try to prove to people that those days are over, and try to do as many good deeds as possible, in order to repent for all of the sorrow that we caused back then.  
  
Sora: There will never be an end to "those days." There will always be memories of them, and as long as those memories survive, then so does the manslayer within us. Whether or not we are able to control that manslayer is the test now, and it shall be until the day we die.  
  
Kenshin: You certainly don't sound very optimistic about it, that you don't!  
  
Sora: Killing isn't something to be optimistic about. And with that she left him to contemplate the meaning of her words. They traveled far and fast. They stopped briefly for lunch and as they did Sora went about collecting various plants and other things from the woods around them and then throwing them in the same sack that she kept her medicines and makeup in.  
  
Kaoru: What are you doing? Don't you want anything to eat?  
  
Sora: I'm not hungry; besides, I need to collect a lot of things, especially when so many of them are accessible at one time.  
  
Yahiko: What are you going to do with all of that junk?  
  
Sora: This "junk" is going to be very helpful in the long run, I can use a lot of it for medicine if any of us gets hurt, but a lot of what I'm gathering now is for something special!  
  
Yahiko: What ya gonna do with it?  
  
Sora: You'll see, just wait; soon you'll understand why I'm known as the Angel from Hell! I need these plants to complete my signature appearance.  
  
Sano: For someone who is supposedly so well known, how come I'm the only one here that's ever even heard of you?  
  
Sora: I just wasn't in your area of Japan during the revolution I guess, but just look at how people stare when I walk down the street, I am wider known than you think! After all, most of those that see me as Sora Shietan never see anything else after that, so stories of me don't go around very often.  
  
Megumi: So, how are these plants going to help you complete your "signature appearance"?  
  
Sora: I told you, wait and you'll see! Besides, the desired effect of my appearance can only reach its full potential when I'm in the mood for a good fight, it's amazing how much I can do without reverting to my ways as a manslayer.  
  
Kenshin: Well you let us know when your ready to show us your surprise.  
  
Sora: Don't worry; I'm quite proud of it so I'll make sure to show you all!  
  
Yahiko had strayed over to the bag Sora had left her sacred blade in and she caught him out of the corner of her eye, just as he picked it up. In a flash she was behind him with her hand over his, and her voice was serious, almost angry as she spoke.  
  
Sora: Nooooooo touchy my sword!  
  
Yahiko: Awwww, I just want to see it!  
  
Sora: No, it's not for you to look upon. That is a dangerous thing that has shortened many lives, and if you play with it, it may shorten yours. You're used to wielding a bokken, not a lead weighted blade coated with layers of steel and then moon rock.  
  
Yahiko: Moon rock?  
  
Sora: Yes, that blades final coat is made of a rock that fell from the sky, and its insides are forged from steel and lead. It's kind of a family heirloom, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from it!  
  
Yahiko: Oh fine, but one day can I see it?  
  
Sora: One day, yes one day when you are old enough you may see it.  
  
They quickly moved on and made impressively good time. The horses were impatient and wanted to gallop ahead, their unspent energy finally getting the better of them. Sora kept them in check though and the day went on without any problems. However, as they settled down for the night around sunset, an arrow thudded into a nearby tree with a message attached.  
  
Sora: Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me!  
  
Her voice was almost a sob as she read the note aloud.  
  
My Dear Heroes,  
  
I've decided that there would be no point in you simply coming after me for these little whelps, so I've decided to make this hunt a bit more sporting. You will go through a series of trials that will eventually lead you to your precious brats and me. Enclosed with this note is a new map that you are to follow, or the children will not live to see their next birthdays! We aren't going to tell you when or where these trials shall begin, but I trust you will overcome most of them without loosing too many friends. If any of you should actually survive and make it to my hideout then I shall grant you the honor of facing my remaining guards and me! Only if you defeat us then will you be allowed to walk from my lair with your little friends in tow, if you can walk that is, hahahahaha!  
  
Sinisterly,  
Your Executioner!  
  
Sora: So we've got to play games with him now huh? I'm too old for games this is pointless!  
  
Sano: Yeah and look at this map, holey crap have we've got a way to go if we are to reach this guy!  
  
Sora: I want to make one thing clear to all of you right now, this man is responsible for a great deal of my suffering and pain from the past, and when we do meet up with him he's mine! I know who he is, though his name has left me at the moment, but if any of you should get in my way it is only fair that I warn you now that you will be running the risk of being cut down by me. Revenge will have an entirely different meaning by the time I've finished with this little maggot and torture will look like child's play!  
  
Whoa, somebody's got issues! Well, I like messing with people's minds so be prepared for things to get rough, romancey, funny, blond, and deadly! The Angel from Hell is going to turn up the heat and set everyone's world on fire once she gets started in the chapters to come. Read and Review, and don't forget to read my other story, and answer all of my questions from the beginning of the chapter! 


	5. Chp5 Hold Your Horses!

Heeheehee, I love it when I get ideas! The little wheels are turning! Yes, and my brain has thought up an uncanny beginning to this escapade of trials. Just wait and see, things are going to be nuts! Relationships will heat up, tension will grow, fear will take root, and maybe even a little backstabbing! It's time for everyone to get a dose of what it's like to try and beat me at mind games! I feel very in charge right now and my ego is off the charts, but that's ok because I'm going to fuel all of it into my righting! I'm an American woman, with an American sense of humor, and I'm on caffeine! Plus I like description, and designing wardrobes! I'm like a bottomless pool of happiness right now and I have absolutely no idea why! Maybe this is why they say ignorance is bliss? Oh well, please R&R.  
  
Chapter 5,  
Hold Your Horses!  
  
Sora was too restless to sleep. She lay watching the stars and decided to make better use of her time. Collecting the bag that she had stuffed her plants and ingredients into she grabbed several large clay bowels that she had made from river mud the day before. After pouring what she needed into each bowel she added water and began to mix and crush the vegetation until it was a pure liquid. The plants bled a vast array of colors into the bowels; Sora was making dye. After making sure that there were no remnants of any pulp in her dyes, she took the bowels over to the sleeping horses and began her task. After darkening her wing birthmarks on her back with blood red dye, she began painting each horse as they slept. Sora had just finished as everyone began to wake up. They all came to look upon her work, but before she would allow any of them to get within range to make out what she had done she whispered into the horses ears and they bolted off. Streaking across the open meadow ahead they galloped, reaching speeds that made it hard to look upon them without your eyesight blurring. As they rounded the edge of the meadow and came back they slowed to a halt and amazed the onlookers with their new coats. The still wet dye had bled through their fur as they ran giving them quite a fearsome appearance!  
  
Sora: Now you may see why I am such a hard sight to forget!  
  
The horses were almost unrecognizable; they were definitely an intimidating sight to look upon! Sanakoo, whose original coat was pure white with a black mane, tail, hooves, and stripe down his back and forehead had a demonic look to him now. All of the black parts of his body had been dyed a bloody, bright red, and it had bled down his sides and body, outlining his ribs, and eyes. Now he had red highlights mixed in with his black tail and mane, and a vibrant red dorsal stripe and sides. He truly looked as though he had run underneath a waterfall of blood! His mate, Kira, was just as striking. Her muzzle had been dyed red, along with all of her spots and throat. As the dye bled, she now looked as though flames danced across her face and around her eyes. Her blond coat looked blood stained and only mottled bits of her black spots could be seen. The crimson horses held their heads high and proud as they showed off their new paint jobs.  
  
Sora: Once the dye is dry it won't come out unless I use my special shampoo to take it out of their fur.  
  
Megumi: (in an awed/afraid whisper) They look like beasts that nightmares couldn't even contain, they bring a whole new perspective to the term, warhorse!  
  
Yahiko: Wow! They're soooo cool!  
  
Sano: Nice job, very original. I see you take advantage of intimidation.  
  
Sora: Every bit helps when it comes to fighting enemies!  
  
Sano: You've got it all; money, horses, attitude, skills, and you're left handed.  
  
Sora: That's purely genetic. Both of my parents were left handed, we were the only ones in our entire family.  
  
Kenshin: ** So if what Sano said is true, then that's why she had to kill her parents! She would've been the only one who could sufficiently counter their attacks. **  
  
Sora: (cheerfully) So, let's get a move on!  
  
Kaoru: (still starring at the steeds) Oh, ok, yeah.  
  
They briskly headed off, yes without breakfast because Sora had assured them that a town was just down the road where they could stop and eat somewhere. And sure enough, within the hour they came over a large hill and looked down to see a small town. The streets were packed, but parted quickly at the sight of the great animals. They found a small restaurant to eat at and talked as they waited for their food.  
  
Sano: You know, I was wondering Sora; you can only ride one horse at a time, so why do you have two? You only need one.  
  
Sora: Well, Kira was a special gift, and Sanakoo's been with me since he was a baby. Four years ago, when I turned 21, Kira was my birthday-present from a special someone. And just a month before that I had found Sanakoo. Sanakoo is a wild stallion from the mountains and poachers slaughtered his herd. He was only a few months old and I found him and raised him. He still thinks I'm his mother because he can't remember his real one, and Kira was from my best friend who died trying to protect me. A woman took me in one day and I lived with her until my enemies caught up with me and she sacrificed herself so I could get away. Kaoru: Why did you have to keep Sanakoo then, I mean wouldn't he be happier with other horses back in the mountains?  
  
Sora: First of all, I could let him go back because I haven't trained him away from his instincts, but after I found him I had a dream, it's really quite silly, I mean a grown woman dreaming such things! But in my dream someone told me that he would grow and become great, and that his unbreakable spirit would allow no other to ride him or call him their own. But one day, when things seemed hopeless beyond all reason, it would be him that showed me the one who could make everything right. He would be the one to lead me to those who would help me, and make everything better. I wouldn't have ever left him when he was young anyway, but I guess someone just wanted to make sure that I would take good care of him!  
  
Megumi: How strange, but I guess part of that dream is real!  
  
Sora: How do you mean?  
  
Megumi: Well, was it not Sanakoo that carried you to the dojo?  
  
Sora: Yes, but,  
  
Megumi: Maybe he really is what your dream said he would be!  
  
Sora: Yes, he and Kira are my wings, and no angel can fly without those!  
  
Yahiko: Man, I really wish I had a horse!  
  
Kaoru: Yes, and the last time you wished for something and got it, the first thing you did was knock me over the head with it!  
  
Yahiko: Man I'm glad I got my bokken!  
  
Sora: It's not that hard to get a horse, it just depends on whether or not you've got the money for one! They can be pretty expensive.  
  
Yahiko: Why can't I just get a wild one like you did?  
  
Sora: Because they can be dangerous and if a wild stallion ever caught a kid like you around his colts he'd trample you flat!  
  
Yahiko: Then how did you get to Sanakoo?  
  
Sora: I told you, his whole family had been killed!  
  
Yahiko: Oh, well, I'll work really hard and save up all of my money until I can get a horse for my very own one day! Sano: (scowling at Sora) Why do you encourage him!?!  
  
Sora: There's nothing wrong with him wanting to work hard for the things he really wants!  
  
Kaoru: There is if he ever really gets what he wants and then we get stuck helping to take care of them!  
  
Sora: You guys are way too high-strung, just live a little; this'll be a healthy experience for everyone.  
  
After they had left the restaurant they walked through the streets and enjoyed the scenery. As they neared the edge of the town, they headed for the path that they were supposed to enter according to their map. Just then a group of kids, anywhere from 14 to 18 came up to them.  
  
Sora: Keep an eye on your stuff they look like pick pockets to me!  
  
Kid 1: Hey, you guys are new around here huh?  
  
Sano: Just passing through.  
  
Kid 2: We can tell, anyone who totes around giant donkeys like those can't be from here!  
  
Both horses neighed angrily and leapt at the boy that had spoken. Trying to chomp down on any part of him they could reach, but sharply stopped when Sora hauled on their manes.  
  
Sora: Heehee, now I see why they say hold your horses! Calm down you two, don't let those punks get to you.  
  
Kid 1: Aw, look! How long did it take you to train them to do that, it must have taken you forever on account of their brains can't be any bigger than peanuts.  
  
This time it was Sora that leapt forward at the kid and almost had her hands around his throat before both Sano and Kenshin grabbed a hold of her and held her back.  
  
Kenshin: (whispering in her ear) They're trying to draw us out of a tight group so that they can rob us one at a time, just don't listen to them!  
  
Kid 3: That's right little girl; listen to your little boyfriend!  
  
Sora: (snarling at him) Bite me you little runt, just wait till I get my hands on you!  
  
Kid 5: Wow this ones pretty feisty!  
  
Sora: Yeah and I'm gonna be merciless once I can get a hold of you! Let me go guys!  
  
Sano: Get a hold of yourself woman! You're a very bad hypocrite you know that?  
  
Kid 8: Oh come on little rooster, let her go, I'd like to see what she'll do. Girls these days just think their sooooo tough!  
  
Sano: (looking at Kenshin) Ok, can we please kick their butts now?  
  
Kenshin: I don't see anyway I can stop you, but be care-  
  
He hadn't even finished speaking and chaos had already broken out. Sora had leapt at the boys since she was no longer being restrained and Sano hadn't even finished speaking with Kenshin. They both looked on as Sora lashed out and knocked the boys over their heads.  
  
Sano: Now that's not fair! She was supposed to wait so we could start at the same time! Now it's no fun cause she's already taken out like half of them!  
  
The horses felt no need to get involved. They had calmed down and were quite enjoying watching their friend beat the little children. Sora was pleased with her work. Several boys lay on the ground unconscious, one had been tossed into an overhanging tree, and the others were limping away.  
  
Sora: (smiling triumphantly) I just love kids but sometimes you gotta put them in their places! I probably should feel guilty about beating up a bunch of kids that are younger than me, but the hilarious part about that is that I don't feel one bit sorry!  
  
She began laughing so hard and couldn't stop to the point that tears began to role down her cheeks, but she quickly stopped herself and as she turned to lead the horses back onto the path Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at one another.  
  
Sano: Should we be worried about her?  
  
Kenshin: Believe me, if we did we'd be dead from grief by now.  
  
Sora: I heard that Mr. Himmura!  
  
As they headed off into the woods Sora suddenly became very talkative and the others couldn't get her to shut up. (sounds like me when I'm hyper) She talked about everything and anything that she set eyes on, switching from subject to subject.  
  
Megumi: Why is she like this all of a sudden, she'd driving me nuts!  
  
Sora: Because I haven't talked much in the past few days and this is what happens after I've gone too many days without talking so I'll stop now and try to keep myself under control from now on!  
  
Kaoru: There truly is a god!  
  
Sora: Be nice now!  
  
Kaoru: I was.  
  
Sora: Well, I'd hate to see what mean is!  
  
Kaoru: I thought you weren't going to talk as much from now on?  
  
Sora: Ok!  
  
The sun began setting and the last golden rays fought to pierce the foliage of the forest's canopy as they dwindled away. The group of weary friends had stopped to rest and decided to camp a ways off of the road for a few days until they had taken on some new supplies. Their campsite was situated in a clearing along side of a small river. The others worked to pull together a few shelters for them to sleep under while Sano went off to try and catch a few fish. Unfortunately Yahiko had tagged along with him so he new there wouldn't be much of a chance for him to relax. The young boy was helpful though, for it was he that thought of weaving a mesh net together and setting it in the water downstream of where Sano sat. This way, Sano could get behind a school of fish with one net upstream and chase them down to Yahiko who netted them and plucked them from the water. Their task was completed quickly and they walked back to camp carrying between them their large catch. They all enjoyed a good meal that night and sat about in their carefree mood. The woods were peaceful and Sora felt right at home within them. She walked gracefully between the trees, touching the trees, inhaling the scents of tranquility. This was a happy place, and she loved it, longed for it. Her life had once been just as happy, which was strange on account of the fact that she had been raised by two manslayers. They were good people though, and they did love her unconditionally. She was the apple of the family's eye, the first girl ever born into their graces. Yet she still had the manslayer blood in her and had proved her metal endless times over the years. Everyone in her family had been a manslayer, and her father their leader. She was the cream of the crop, and had learned the best skills from everyone. They were convinced that she had been destined for greatness, but oh if only they had known how wrong they were! She flinched at the memory; she had let them down, even though they didn't see it that way. Her parents hadn't even been upset when their own daughter stepped forth to bring them down, because in their eyes she had done what was best for the family as a whole. Sora had thought that too, but once she was told that they were all gone she then realized what a fool she truly was. Even in the end though her parents were so happy, to know that they were together and that they had succeeded in giving their daughter every advantage they could. Her mother's last words still rang in her ears, but even to this day she didn't understand them.  
  
~Flashback!~  
  
Sora's mother lay on the ground, a fatal slash across her throat combined with several other gory injuries quickly boar her away into death's arms. Her father was already gone and had uttered his final words of love for his wife and daughter.  
  
Father: My dear's I will never love either of you less than the eagle loves the skies! Sora, I couldn't be more proud of you, never loose sight of what's truly important..in life.  
  
But her mother's words, although just as fresh in her mind still didn't make sense, maybe they truly were just the humble ramblings of a dying woman, but something told Sora otherwise.  
  
Mother: For born out of the flames of terror, with many enemies to fell, all shall fear this beautiful Angel come from the Fiery Depths of Hell!  
  
~ End Flashback!~  
  
Yes, Sora had always hoped that she would one day understand what those words meant, and so in an attempt to make sure that she never forgot them (highly unlikely!) she had those very same words tattooed on the back of her waist!  
  
Kenshin: Hey Sora!  
  
Kenshin's sudden shout brought Sora crashing back to reality, and she stumbled in surprise as she spun around to face him. She hadn't been paying attention to anything around her and as she spun around she stumbled right into Kenshin! Her head leaned against his chest, and his arms encircled her and pulled her towards him, a sense of urgency in his grip. Realizing where she was she pushed away from him, but before she could back away he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back towards him.  
  
Kenshin: (smiling worriedly) You should watch where you're going you almost fell!  
  
She looked over her shoulder and indeed she had almost walked right off of the edge of a small cliff that led to several jagged rocks jutting up from the river's surface, she had only to take one more step and she would've been impaled upon the stones!  
  
Sora: (breathless with shock) Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Thanks for stopping me!  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry, just watch where you walk from now on, we don't want you to get hurt that we don't!  
  
Sora: (smiling slyly) We, or you don't want me to get hurt?  
  
Kenshin: (rubbing the back of his head nervously) Well, I'm not quite sure what that's supposed to mean, but I'm sure we'd all regret it if anything bad happened to you that we would. Um, ok I'm going to go back now! Sora smiled devilishly as she watched him go.  
  
Sora: (mumbling to herself) I love messing with his head!  
  
It seems though that she wasn't the only one enjoying the company of a friend at the moment. Sano had gone back to a small pile of rocks that he had found as he was fishing earlier that day and sat watching the water dance beneath him. Megumi had snuck up behind him and once she was within range lightly chucked a small pebble at Sano's head.  
  
Sano: (turning and rubbing his head) Ouch! What was that for?  
  
Megumi: Sorry, just trying to get your attention.  
  
Sano: Well you got it!  
  
Megumi: May I join you?  
  
Sano: Sure, but no more rocks!  
  
Megumi: (chuckling) Oh all right you big baby.  
  
She climbed up beside him and looked up at the moon. It was bright and shimmered as its reflection floated about on the ripples bellow.  
  
Sano: How's your leg?  
  
Megumi: It's fine, I think it's healing up nicely. I won't need to wear the splint much longer as long as I don't re-injure it or anything.  
  
Sano: That's great, maybe I should try being a doctor!  
  
Megumi: Let's not get ahead of ourselves now! So why are you out here all alone?  
  
Sano: Just enjoying the view.  
  
Megumi: Sorry, about the other night.  
  
Sano: What do you mean?  
  
Megumi: You remember, when Yahiko snuck up behind that tree.  
  
Sano: That wasn't your fault.  
  
Megumi: Well, I just hope you didn't feel weird or anything, you know?  
  
Sano: Yeah, don't worry, hey it's getting late we should head back. He jumped down from his spot and turned to help Megumi. She slipped slightly and Sano caught her.  
  
Megumi: Thanks.  
  
Sano: Don't mention it!  
  
At this point Kaoru had caught Yahiko in the act of trying to sneak up on Sano and Megumi, but she stopped him and tied him to a tree next to the fire.  
  
Yahiko: You're no fun at all!  
  
Kaoru: Sure I am, just not when I'm around you!  
  
Both Sano and Megumi headed back towards the fire, but before they came around the last bend Megumi took his hand gently and stopped him.  
  
Sano: What is it?  
  
Megumi: Can I take you up on a rain check for that kiss I missed last time?  
  
Sano: Ha, uh, sure.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips and rested her head adainst his chest. He held her for a moment resting his chin on her head, his arms safely wrapped about her, then looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Sano: Come on you little fox I want to see what we've missed back at camp.  
  
Megumi: Ok, goodnight. She went off towards the small tent for the girls.  
  
Sano watched her go, sad that the moment couldn't have lasted longer. Then he headed back and sat beside Kenshin next to the fire. Sora currently was tossing one of her knives about and once she became bored with that she went to bed.  
  
Sora: (as she lay down and fell asleep) ** Why did Kenshin come after me? I mean Yahiko could just have easily shouted at me or something. Oh well, it's not like I should be worried about it or anything. I hope Ayame and Suzume are all right. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to them! **  
  
Well the heat is flaring up and it seems as though certain people care more for each other than we first thought! I can't wait until I get the next chapter up! See all of you soon! Things are really going to get dramatic, and suspenseful!!!!!!!!!! I'm so psyched! 


	6. Avalanche!

Sorry, but it's taken me awhile to get my other story updated. But now I'm back and chapter six is the beginning of another adventure for our heroes! I've put a lot of thought into this and am very excited about it, so I hope that you all enjoy it! Hey if you haven't read my other story, you should, it's quite heart stopping, but then again this one will be too once more of it begins to unfold.  
  
Chapter 6,  
Avalanche!  
  
Everyone awoke the next day and Sora grabbed the map to see where they had to go.  
  
Sora: Hey guys, you can all climb trees really well can't you?  
  
Kaoru: What's that got to do with anything?  
  
Sora: Oh, well I just wanted to make sure that you all could climb fairly well because we may be doing a lot of it today.  
  
Yahiko: We have to climb trees?  
  
Sora: No, we have to climb a mountain.  
  
Everyone: What!?!?!  
  
Sora: Well, we could always try and fly over it, but I don't think any of us actually have wings.  
  
Kaoru: Ok, enough sarcasm, how big of a mountain are we talking about?  
  
Sora: Well, there's only one-way to find out now isn't there?  
  
So they walked for a while until out of the forest and were quite shocked by what they saw, there in front of them was a mountain. It was big, really big, and snow lay draped about its peak like a cloak of winter.  
  
Megumi: We have to climb that!!!!  
  
Sora: Or like I said, you could always try and fly over it. Just make sure to let us know how it goes if that's what you decide to try and do in the end.  
  
Megumi: Why can't we just go around it?  
  
Sora: Because that will take time and that's the one thing we don't have!  
  
Kenshin: Well, if we're going to get over that thing any time soon we had best start now, that we should.  
  
They started out slow, scaling the sides of the steep mountain. They did have one advantage however. Sora's horses, whose hooves and bodies were made for this kind of work, walked ahead of everyone else, a rope attached to their necks and everyone else's waist. This way anyone who slipped, or fell wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt. The horses moved easily over the icy paths and the going was rather quick, that is, until it started snowing. The cold ripped at the small humans, stinging their faces and burning their lungs. It was cold and hard to see; only the horses were able to lead them now. But the horses new that the humans couldn't take such cold much longer and so lead them to a small cave where they could take shelter. Once inside the cave Sano lit a small fire using some tiny frozen shrubs he had found around the outside of the cave. Sora hadn't counted on the weather getting this bad, and if that fire went out, they might all freeze to death. They were too tired even to eat, but Sora forced them to at least drink something, or else they would only get weaker and be unable to continue their journey.  
  
Megumi: Boy I wish I were as warm as those horses, they're having a field day in this weather!  
  
Sora: We need to stay close together, the more body heat we share the better our chances of lasting out the night.  
  
Yahiko: Whoa, you mean there's a chance we could all die tonight while we're sleeping?  
  
Sora: (smiling bravely) There's also a good chance you could get run over by a carriage while crossing the street, but that doesn't mean you will does it?  
  
Yahiko: I hate it when people answer my questions with more questions!  
  
Sora: But do you take the time to contemplate the answers to the questions?  
  
Yahiko: SEE!! There she goes again!  
  
Sora: Hush little one, you need rest, now sleep!  
  
And before he could yell at her for calling him little she threw a blanket over his head and turned away from him. Everyone simultaneously fell asleep and the horses lay close to them, adding more warmth to the huddled people. Sanakoo playfully nipped Kira's mane as she began to fall asleep and she nuzzled him back. Though cold, they still slept well enough, except for one time during the night when Megumi awoke. Kira stirred and watched her without being noticed. What Kira saw both intrigued her and made her want to snort in laughter, but she did her best to suppress herself. Megumi had awoken and was shivering, and she realized that the fire was almost out. She quietly found a few more scraps of bush and rekindled the small flame. In it's new light she could faintly see Sano's still form, he shivered as he slept and his blanket had begun to slide off of him. Megumi gently walked over to him and replaced it about his shoulders and then sat beside him. She watched the flames dance before her and began to dose off. Slowly but surely her head drooped to the side until it rested peacefully upon Sanosuke's shoulder. He began to shiver less with Megumi sitting next to him and Kira watched to pair sleep peacefully, she smiled inwardly at the sight of them and then inched closer to her own mate before dozing off.  
Dawn came bleakly and gray for those in the cave, the storm had stopped, but they were still quite cold. Megumi was the first to awaken and she looked up at Sano and smiled to herself wanting to go back to sleep. But the sound of Sora rising from her own slumber caused Megumi to get to her feet and prepare for more trekking. After everyone was officially awake Sora made an announcement.  
  
Sora: There are many mountain natives around this area, so I'm going to take just Sanakoo and scout around. You can all watch me from here if you like, I shouldn't be gone too long so just make yourselves comfortable.  
  
She unloaded all of the packs from the horses back and since she didn't have a saddle or bridle with her she road him bareback. Using his mane to steer she guided the horse over rocks and through narrow passages. Upon reaching a flattened area she saw smoke in the distance, it was a native settlement. She needed to know how many were there just so she would know how many people she would need to sneak by when she brought her friends this way. As she neared the edge of the camp she began to count the number of men, there were quite a few, and they wouldn't be too happy if they new that foreigners were creeping about their mountain. She was almost done and was ready to go when things began to go astray. One of the stallions in the camp had caught her scent and he began making a great fuss. Sanakoo heard him bay out a challenge and got angry, and in an attempt to show the animal that he was no coward he charged head first into the camp. Complete havoc broke out as men ran for their horses and Sanakoo tried to fight the one that had called out the challenge. As her horse galloped into battle he reared and Sora lost her grip on his mane and fell off, badly bruising her entire backside. She was right in the middle of a fight between two heavy weight stallions, and their hooves stamped around her almost trampling her to death! Lucky for Sora though she was able to role away from them, but just as she did one of the men saw her and recognized that she was not one of his people. He whipped out a small, old-fashioned handgun, and with out thinking he fired off a shot. Everything froze, even the two brawling horses. The man's bullet hadn't mortally injured Sora but the shot had grazed her left shoulder and blood began to seep through her shirt, the problem now was that she couldn't draw her weapons without further injuring herself. The shot rang out all over the mountain, and caused Sora's friends to look up. They all ran out of the cave just in time to see the avalanche start on the mountain connected to theirs. Sora ran and leapt upon Sanakoo's back and he immediately charged away from the oncoming snow. Many other men had mounted their own horses and pursued Sora, but Sanakoo had a fine head start, and was much stronger that the rest of the horses. He looked back, and seeing the oncoming snow and other horses he smiled and neighed proudly, tossing his head towards the sky as he ran, not realizing that his riders condition was worsening with every moment. Sora clung grimly to him, gripping his mane with only one hand as she fought loosing consciousness. Sanakoo didn't view this as anything more than a new game, and he had a mind to win it, which was a good thing because if he stopped running now he and Sora would've been swallowed up into the oncoming white mass. Kenshin and the others, including Kira, watched the small white and red dot of Sanakoo and Sora racing down the side of the mountain, barely staying ahead of the oncoming snow, with open mouths. Like a hoard of white wolves the avalanche raced after the two, so close but never able to catch them. Slowly, one by one, each of the other riders were swallowed up, and now only Sanakoo and Sora were out in front, but what they couldn't see was that the bottom of the mountain lead to a cliff! Their friends looked on in horror as the two headed straight for the ravine. At the last minute they saw it, but only too late, Sanakoo skidded in a half circle as he tried to stop and was barely able to keep them from charging straight over the edge, only to rear up and get blasted by the oncoming avalanche! They were both flung over the cliff and the others were speechless as they watched the snow swallow up their friends! Megumi and Kaoru both let out a small wail, but other than that, they were speechless. What they all felt and feared now could not be put into words. Their new friends were gone and Sora had, had the map with her. That map was the only way for them to save the girls.  
  
Sano: Do you think they're...  
  
Yahiko: No! They can't be! We have to go down there and look for them; they just can't be dead.  
  
Kaoru: We can't go on without that map either, let's get down there as fast as we can! Maybe they aren't dead and they fell on top of the snow!  
  
Everything that had just happened had finally sunken into Kira's head, and she didn't like it. In fact she started pitching a fit and charged down the mountain. The others snapped into action and followed her, not able to keep up with her breakneck pace. Scaling the cliff was much easier than they had expected and it wasn't as steep as they had thought either, but they had a lot of searching to do, and so they all split up. Kira frantically sniffed the air, trying desperately to pick up the scent of Sora's perfume. The snow was making it hard for her though and the others watched sadly as they poked through the snow as the mare madly raced to and fro around the ravine. Darkness had fallen and they were beginning to give up all hope, but Kenshin now had a small torch with which he inspected the last few corners of the ravine.  
  
Sora and Sanakoo had been lucky, they had fallen into a snowdrift and been knocked unconscious, but Sanakoo's warm breath had begun to melt the snow above them. As Kenshin looked about he noticed a small hole in the snow, and every few seconds another puff of cloudy vapor would come up through it. He frantically began to dig down into the snow until Sanakoo's head was visible. The horse began to come around and helped to dig itself and the still unconscious Sora out. Sanakoo was a bit shaken, but otherwise all right, it was Sora who was in critical condition. Kenshin's first reaction was that of pure joy, and he lifted Sora carefully out of the snow. But she was barely breathing and she was so cold that by rights she should've been dead. The only thing that had kept her from bleeding to death was the snow that had frozen around her wound.  
  
Kenshin: (hugging Sora close to him and scooping her up) Hold on miss Sora, everything will be ok, just hold on.  
  
He ran with her back to camp, Sanakoo limping slowly behind. The others were ecstatic as they saw Kenshin come running towards them with the two missing comrades. And everyone immediately set to work trying to rig up some shelters and a fire with which to keep Sora warm. Kira was so pleased to see them that she ran right into Sanakoo, knocking him over and nuzzling his face. The others slept little that night, taking turns to watch Sora and make sure that she was ok. She still had the map on her as well, which was an even better turn of events.  
That night, Kenshin took the last watch over Sora, and the fire had started to dim and her body temperature began to drop again. They had nothing more with which to fuel the fire and so Kenshin did his best to keep it going. Finally he resorted to holding Sora in his arms as she slept, and he too began to doze off. She just barely lasted out the night, and Kenshin was half frozen in the morning since the fire had gone out. Just as dawn began to come, Sora awoke for a second, her vision was still fuzzy, but she could recognize Kenshin. Her head rested against his chest, and she looked up at him and smiled, the rhythm of his heart had begun to pull her back into sleep, and she pressed closer to him for warmth as she drifted off again. Everyone took it easy that day, and by mid afternoon Sora was awake, but still very cold. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything, but Megumi had been able to boil some water so at least Sora would have something warm to drink. Sora had wanted to get going as soon as she woke up, but the others told her she was insane.  
  
Sora: Really I feel fine, we should get going, those men won't wait forever for us to come and rescue the girls.  
  
She tried to stand, but even leaning against one of the rocks she only got halfway up before collapsing onto the ground. The rest of the day she was quite moody, she was not one to lie around and be taken care of, she wanted to get better and get better now.  
  
Sano: You would think she would like to have people wait on her all day, but no, she's got to keep on going, I swear she's going to bust an artery or something!  
  
Yahiko: Then you tell her to lie and rest for one more day.  
  
Sano: If I did that I probably would end up getting my head bitten off. Apparently the snow had no effect on her spirit.  
  
Megumi: She definitely is a little spitfire, and amazingly stubborn.  
  
Yahiko: I think she's just thick headed.  
  
Kaoru: Noooo that would be you.  
  
Kenshin: Now calm down everyone we shouldn't pick on each other like this that we shouldn't!  
  
The rest of the day was spent getting ready to leave the very next morning because Sora was healing rapidly and her temper wasn't getting any better. Sora hated taking medicine, and so refused to take anything for the pain in her shoulder, which left her rather grumpy. They did manage to get a few laughs out of her though towards the end of the day as she began to calm down. They had managed to find a few more things to burn in their fire that night, and so they once again slept close together for warmth. As the others began to drift off, Sora went and sat beside Kenshin.  
  
Sora: Thank you for helping to keep me alive last night.  
  
Kenshin: Oh but miss Sora, any of us would've done the same,  
  
Sora: Well this time it was you, and I just wanted to say thanks! You know, I don't think hanging around you guys is such a safe idea anymore. It definitely isn't any good for my health! I mean, so far, I've been poisoned and suffered a knife wound, gotten shot in the shoulder, fallen off of a mountain, and almost fallen into a river!  
  
Kenshin: (chuckling) Well, you do have a point there. But you're very welcome, that you are, and I believe that we're all just glad that you're all right.  
  
Sora: (she yawned as she laughed softly) We're, or you're glad that I'm all right?  
  
Kenshin: (obviously perplexed now that she had said this a few times before) What is that supposed to mean,  
  
But she had already fallen asleep, and her head leaned gently against his shoulder. Kenshin looked at her and smiled, he would have to ask her later.  
  
Hehe, I love writing stuff like this! Things are going to really get dangerous in our next chapter, because now that our friends can't make it back up the cliff, they'll have to go through the ravine! I would say things were really going to get hot in a bit, but since they're on a mountain, I doubt things will warm up too much for our friends (temperature wise). 


	7. As Cold as Ice

Well, sorry that it took me so long to get back to you guys on this fic. I was busy updating my other story, you guys should really read it too if you haven't, it's quite good and seems to be more popular than this poor little story (sniffles).  
  
Chapter 7,  
  
As Cold as Ice  
  
They awoke the next day, Sora, despite an awful cold, seemed much better and her wound didn't hurt so bad now that the stitches had set. They surveyed their position and even though Sora insisted that she was well enough to make her way back up the mountain they decided against it. They would have to travel through the ravine! Which turned out not to be so bad, because according to their map there was a secret cave that would get them to their destination all the quicker. The started off briskly, the sun had come back out and they were considerably warmer. They were half way there when all of a sudden the horses froze. Sora couldn't get them to take another step and she wondered why. It was when she walked out ahead of them that she slipped and fell on her back most ungracefully that she realized what the problem was. There was a lake of ice in front of them, and it spanned the entire width of the ravine. A small layer of snow concealed the danger beneath it.  
  
Sora: The cave should be along the wall of the ravine somewhere down here, but we have to be careful. There's no telling how thick this ice is, though I doubt that it will even crack.  
  
Megumi: Then why are the horses so scared?  
  
Sora: They just know that ice isn't normally safe, but it's actually not that hard for them to walk on it. The main reason a lot of horses slip on ice is because they wear those metal horseshoes, and that is something my horses have never done.  
  
The horses still wouldn't walk onto the ice though, and Sora had to blindfold them in order to get them to follow her onto it. Everyone moved cautiously, not wanting to slip and fall. They worked their way over to the sides of the ravine and began searching for an opening to the cave. They were half way out on the lake when they started having problems, there was less snow and they slipped more often. But not even that was as bad as what came next, they were taking a lunch break when all of a sudden a lone cry rang out around them.  
  
OWOWOWOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sano: What was that!?!  
  
The horses no longer needed the blindfolds, but not even those could calm them now. The sound angered and frightened them at the same time and they reared up. Sora had to calm them quickly or else their stomping hooves could crack the ice.  
  
Sora: Oh no! Quick everyone form a tight circle and face outwards!  
  
Kenshin: I don't understand, what's wrong?  
  
Sora: They're wolves! And they aren't the normal kind that you can just shoe away with a stick, these are mountain wolves, and they hunt in large packs. They will not run from us, we are too small of a group. Hold your weapons at the ready!  
  
Slowly, one by one, large grayish shapes began to appear over the side of the ravine and descended towards their pray! Foam dripped from their mouths' and they snarled wickedly at the small group of humans. The leader was larger than all the rest, and he was black! Sora had her bow pulled taught, and as much as she disliked harming the beasts, she had no choice, this was going to be a fight for survival.  
  
Sora: Everyone, make a lot of noise and make yourselves look as tall as possible, maybe we can scare them off if they aren't too hungry.  
  
But apparently they were, and the others looked at Sora as she stood hesitantly with her bow.  
  
Yahiko: If you aren't going to shoot them give the bow to me and I will!  
  
Sora: I doubt you could even draw it, plus I know that you are lying because you're too pure of a person, if I shoot that lead wolf, then he will not live to see tomorrow.  
  
Sano: And if you don't it may be the other way around!  
  
Sora: Yes but look!  
  
She pointed to the ridge, and sure enough there was a large female wolf with five pups eagerly yelping and cheering on their father.  
  
Yahiko: I don't get it, how can a manslayer not be able to shoot a simple animal, you don't even know if those are his pups!?!  
  
Sora: The key word there is MAN, not ANIMAL slayer!  
  
And taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, knowing that the manslayer inside her would take hold, and let the shaft fly just as the lead male began to charge at her. She couldn't miss, and the wolf fell to the ground, sliding on the ice and stopping perfectly at Sora's feet, the dark shaft still quivering in his chest. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting her friends to be able to see her as her killing instincts slowly took over, for she knew that it would only frighten them. Suddenly, all of the other wolves fell silent, and the pups began to wail like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kaoru: Oh no, what have we done!  
  
Sora: (quickly wiping away a tear before anyone could see, and cruelly kicking the carcass away from her) No, look at what I have done, and without this male, those pups won't last out the winter. Whoever takes over the pack now will kill those pups and have new ones of their own.  
  
Having said that, she slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder and walked over to the horses, a deadly silence came over her. The thrill of taking the life of another had gotten her adrenaline going, and she was struggling to keep herself from reverting to a manslayer. It didn't matter if she did, because she could always get back to her normal self, but she new her friends would not like what they saw if she did loose control, especially Kenshin, since he knew what it was like. The other wolves were still watching them, but didn't seem to have the guts to try and pull anything now that their leader lay dead on the ground. Sora's friends watched her turn the horses away from the bloody scene, now they knew she truly had to be a manslayer, for even though they talked tough, they all knew they could've never shot that animal. Sano looked back at the dead wolf, and suddenly thought of his own dog, and it frightened him to think about it. Sora could've always just shot it in the leg or something, but she had killed it, and she didn't even flinch when it fell at her feet!  
But they had all turned too quickly, for one of the wolves stepped forward and snarled at Sora and her friends. The others now looked to him, and they began to close in again. Yahiko had been to closest one to him, and so the wolf leapt upon his back, knocking him to the ground! Before the others could even draw their weapons, Sora had whirled around with her bow drawn again. The wolf was about to close its jaws around Yahiko's throat, when another shaft struck the wolf in the head, pinning its mouth shut! Sora fired the bow with her eyes closed, and even then she didn't miss, she could smell their fear! Something inside her had snapped the moment she knew Yahiko was in danger, and the warm scent of blood spilling over the snow drove her into a frenzy. Twang, twang, twang was all the others could hear, as shaft after shaft flew from her bow, her eyes remained closed. Only her ears and nose told her where to shoot now, and the smirk on her face grew for every thud she heard, marking the death of another. Even the wolves that hadn't advanced on them met the same fate, as the staves of coughing death pierced them. Her friends watched in horror as every last animal fell, until only one was left, and it was smart enough to try and sneak off, as the others were being mercilessly slaughtered. But Sora had heard him too, and his ragged panting echoed off of the mountain walls. He had even reached the top of the ravine wall, but his paw slipped at the last minute, causing him to scrabble in order to keep from falling. Sora lined her bow up, the cord drew taught in her fingers, and the arrow quivered with excitement! The wolf had gotten his front half over the edge, and he was hanging there, kicking his hind legs in an attempt to find a solid footing so he could complete his escape. But the others had recovered, and just as Sora let the arrow soar, Kenshin leapt at her, trying to stop her senseless destruction, and he managed to tip the bow. The arrow flew at an angle, but Kenshin's efforts had been in vain, for he hadn't been able to knock the bow enough to keep it from completely hitting its mark. The arrow bite cruelly into the wolf's right flank, and it yelped in pain. But even that small hit was all that it took, and everyone watched in dismay as the poor animal slid backwards in pain and rolled and tumbled down the entire side to the ravine. It landed headfirst back on the icy lake. The others were about to run to its aid but the sickening crack that rent the air as it landed told them all they needed to know. There lay the beast, its head lolled at a crazy angle do to its broken neck, and its eyes clouded over with pain, never again to look upon the sun filled valleys of his mountain home.  
  
Sora: (her voice was strange, cold, and hollow, but returned to normal as she recovered from her manslayer mood) You made me miss.  
  
Kenshin: Have you no heart! You killed them all, even the young pups!  
  
Sora: (beginning to shake her head as she tried to rid herself of the horrible aching she felt) Ugh, did I kill them all?  
  
Kenshin: (his voice softened as he realized that she was once again herself) Yes, yes you did.  
  
Sora: (tears began to well up in her eyes) I'm so sorry, please forgive me!  
  
She fell to her knees and wept for a moment before walking over to the lead wolf.  
  
Sora: (drawing a small blade and pricking her finger) This is my blood, and I must pour it out for you, in repentance for my sins here today.  
  
She closed the animal's eyes and stained both his eyelids with her blood.  
  
Sora: Tell the heavens that you and your family were also victims of my wrath, this is your proof, and they may punish me as they see fit.  
  
She hugged the animal close to her as the others watched in fascination and fear.  
  
Sora: (whispering into the animal's ear) I will save one life for each one I have spent today, that is my promise to you, as it has been to all of my victims.  
  
Sano: (whispering to Kenshin) At least she's on our side.  
  
Kenshin: I am just glad to know that she has the heart to try and repent for the deeds she has committed.  
  
Yahiko: She saved me though, why is she sad?  
  
Kaoru: Even after you were safe, she kept killing, and such unnecessary death is and should be frowned upon by all.  
  
Yahiko: But it wasn't her fault, she just got out of control!  
  
Sora: That's the whole point, weapons are meant to be used by those who have proven that they have enough self-control to know when to quit, and today, I have failed miserably at that.  
  
Yahiko: Thank- you, I'm still glad that you saved me.  
  
Sora: My dear boy that is why I am here. I am a mother with no children, and therefore I must satisfy myself with the fact that I have saved them, even though I will probably never have the chance to raise them.  
  
Megumi: Is that why you dote so much on the girls?  
  
Sora: If their grandfather weren't here today I would be the first to step forward and adopt them. There is just something about them that I love, and they are just so precious. That is why we are here, to save them.  
  
Kaoru: Then let's get going, it's cold out here!  
  
Just as they all turned to go back to looking for the cave, a small rock fell onto the ice. It had been knocked loose as the wolf was attempting to escape, and apparently it was the final straw that broke the camel's back, or in this case the final tremor that cracked the ice! Everyone froze at the sound.  
  
CRACK!  
  
They all swallowed hard as they watched the ice splinter and crack beneath them!  
  
Kenshin: I suggest that we find that cave a little faster, that I do!  
  
Uh oh! Looks like the gang has gone and gotten themselves into another mess! But what about that thing with Sora, was that wild or what!?!?! Please leave some tasty reviews for me! There will be more cool stuff later, but I had the hardest time writing this because all of the widdle doggies died!! (Waaaaaahaaaaahaaaaa, sniffle, author dries tears) But I'm ok cause I'm solid as a rock and I really do feel as cold as ice right now, where has all of my heat gone? 


	8. Hidden Passages

Oh my gosh!! I am sooooo sorry to have taken so long in updating this fic, but I was busy starting another one and I hope you will all go and read it too. Just so that you all know, this fic is in no way connected to my first one, GWD; I just used the same name for my OC in both stories (sorry!) Well, Sora has slain the wolves, and the ice is crackin' apart! What fate awaits them? Well, read and find out!  
  
Chapter 8,  
  
Hidden Passages  
  
The ice cracked and splintered beneath them and the horses reared up in panic.  
  
Sora: Get as close to the walls as you can and try to climb them!  
  
Kaoru: What about the horses?  
  
Sora: I'll get them, just go!  
  
But Sora knew that the horses would never make it up the steep ravine walls. Still, even if it meant drowning in the freezing water, she would not leave her friends. As more of the ice began to shatter it slowly spread apart. Kenshin and the others hadn't even made it to the wall before the ice broke away from the wall. Suddenly, a sheet of ice shattered and fell away from the wall behind Kira. There was the cave!  
  
Sora: Oh no! You guys get back here fast!  
  
Her friends turned back towards her and were almost there. Sora had turned the horses around and forced them to jump for it. Both animals landed smoothly in the mouth of the cave, but the force of them kicking off of the ice shattered the piece that Sora stood on, and so she fell under!  
  
Megumi: Quick! Get her out of the water!  
  
But before any of the others could make a move Sanakoo turned and dove into the water after his mistress. His white and red form disappeared beneath the ice, and more blocks moved in over top of him.  
  
Kenshin: We have to keep the ice open, or they will drown!  
  
The others worked furiously, but Kira knew there was only one way to move such large chunks of ice. She stood up and dashed back out with the others and reared up, bringing her large hooves down on the ice.........it shattered completely beneath her weight. She pulled away fast enough though to keep from falling into the water. Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko had been forced to go into the cave and wait. But they still searched for Sora and Sanakoo beneath the water. A ways down from them, almost at the end of the ravine, Sanakoo's head and front hooves smashed through the thinner ice, and he tried desperately to get a hold on the slippery surface. The boys ran over to him, and hauled on his wet mane. The ice began to crack beneath their feet though, and so they could only watch as the stallion floundered about in the water. Suddenly, a knife shot up through the ice right next to Kenshin's foot! As they turned to look at the blade, they realized that it was Sora beneath the ice! Kenshin and Sano worked furiously to crack the ice open for her to breathe, but to no avail. Sora was running out of air, and the current of the stream was pushing her under father and farther! Finally Kenshin remembered his sword, and moving swiftly he sliced away at the ice, cutting a small whole in it. They were able to lift Sora's gasping form up onto the ice, but she pushed them away from her and crawled over to where Sanakoo was still struggling in the water. She pulled his head close to her face, and calmed him as she whispered into his ear. Suddenly, the horse braced his hooves against the rim of the ice around him, and gave one hard kick, and to everyone's surprise, he shot himself right out of the water!  
  
Sano: Whoa! How did you get him to do that?  
  
Sora: (coughing and spluttering water) Only that if he let himself sit in there that he would freeze so badly that he would legally no longer be able to be considered a stallion, but a gelding (neutered horse)!  
  
Sano: Wow, harsh, but then again if you had told me that I probably would've reacted the same way!  
  
The boys quickly made their way back to the cave, leaping from ice block, to ice block, carefully guiding the weakened girl and horse. Once there they threw a couple extra blankets around Sora and got out the map.  
  
Sora: (who was still freezing, but not too badly, on account of the fact that she really wasn't in the water too long) I seriously think that I'm endangering my health by hanging around with you guys! See, we're half way there, now we just have to make it through this cave.  
  
Megumi: Something tells me that, that will be easier said than done!  
  
Sora: And you are absolutely correct, but none the less it must be done.  
  
They all stood and got ready to leave; Sora was a bit stiff though since the water on her clothing was beginning to freeze.  
  
Megumi: You've got to change out of those clothes or you could catch hypothermia.  
  
Sora: I already have caught it, but I should be all right. I'm a tough girl after all!  
  
The cave was lined with sharp, towering rocks, and small pools of water rippled off to the sides as the group advanced into the cave. Sora: Wow it's cold in here.  
  
Megumi: You really should get out of those wet clothes.  
  
Sora: And change into what? All my other clothes are soaked too!  
  
Kaoru: Well then you can wear some of mine! We're about the same size anyway.  
  
Sora: Thanks a bunch!  
  
And so she quickly ducked behind a rock wall and threw on the fresh outfit. Sanakoo himself was beginning to form a frosty glaze over his fur from the water, and he shivered visibly. Kira pressed closer to him in an attempt to keep him warm, but it did little good.  
  
Sora: (now in a new gi) I need to dry up the water on his fur or he will freeze to death!  
  
With that she began to scoop up snow and rub it all over his large body. The snow dried up the rest of the water and got his blood pumping again so as to warm him up. Then Sora made him run about the cave for a few minutes until she was sure he would be fine, then they moved on. The air started to warm up, and the snow around the cave began to melt. They were obviously leaving the mountain now, but there was barely any light in the cave, and everyone had to link hands in order to keep together. Megumi, who was not a big fan of the dark, pressed closely against Sano's side and gripped his hand harder.  
  
Sano: What's wrong?  
  
Megumi: N-nothing, I was just starting to slip a little.  
  
Finally a light became visible up ahead.  
  
Yahiko: Hey! There's the exit!! Come on let's go.  
  
The young boy raced ahead, excitedly racing towards the small light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Sora: Wait; we don't know what's out there! Yahiko stop!  
  
But her words fell only over his deaf ears, as he happily moved towards the light. Sora moved to chase after him, but Kenshin grabbed her long braid and hauled her to a stop.  
  
Sora: What are you doing!?!  
  
Kenshin: Let him go, he'll be fine..........  
  
Sora: No, you don't understand, at the end of the cave,  
  
But before she could finish her sentence a cry of pain sent a chill down all of their spines!  
  
Everyone: Yahiko!  
  
Sora knew the mountains well, and she knew of the many snow leopards that hid around small cave outlets such as this one. Apparently Yahiko had met them face-to-face, for his shouts could be heard echoing throughout the cave.  
  
Sora: We're coming Yahiko hold on!  
  
As she ran towards the sounds of the fray she drew her bow, ready if necessary, to take more lives in an attempt to defend the ones she loved. As they came out into the sunlight they saw the horrid scene in front of them. There on the ground was Yahiko, a giant male leopard standing over him, blood staining his face! But leopards never hunted alone, and as the others came out of the caves, 8 more cats jumped down on top of them! Sora and all of the others were knocked to the ground by the ferocious felines. Again it was going to be up to Sanakoo and Kira to help out their friends. Dodging the cats that came down after them, Sanakoo and Kira charged into the pride, flailing and kicking their powerful legs. The cats hissed and snarled at the large animals, but the horses could only keep them at bay for so long. Finally, one of the cats gathered up his courage and leapt at the stallion. The animal's claws hooked mercilessly into the horse's hindquarters, and Sanakoo let out something between a high-pitched whinny and a snarl, clearly voicing his displeasure. Three more cats then leapt upon Kira; one snapping at her hooves, one clinging to her flanks, and one had jumped onto her shoulders, chomping at her throat! At least they had accomplished what they needed to, and that was diverting the attention of the cats away from Yahiko and the others. Now all of the cats were riveted on the horses, now that they knew where all the large meat was, plus the scent of the horses' blood was quite instigative to the animals. The sheer weight of the cats caused Kira's legs to buckle and she rolled down the grassy hill. Sora was now back on her feet and turned just in time to see Kira fall, but Sanakoo was still fighting. Kira was lucky, for as she fell she had rolled over on 2 of the felines, completely crushing them! But several others followed closely behind the sliding animal and leapt upon her upturned body as soon as she came to a stop. All Kira could do now was thrashing about under the weight of the predators, and trying to kick them off, but her strength was fading fast, and pain was causing her world to fade away! Megumi had reached Yahiko and was surveying his wounds when one of the smaller cats turned away from the main fray and went for the easier pray! This female cat leapt upon Megumi, sinking her fangs deep into the woman's side as she did so. But this time there was no one to come to Megumi's aid, for they were all busy either fighting off more leopards, or trying to get them off of the horses. The cat continued to slash and rip away at Megumi's flesh wherever it could find some.  
  
Suddenly, the animal flew forward over Megumi. There behind it stood Sanosuke, his fist covered in blood from where he had made contact with the animal's shoulder. Megumi's world also began fading away, the last thing she saw was Sano wrestling about with the leopard.  
  
A/N: You are all probably wondering where Sora is with that bow right about now, well just so that you all know, she had been knocked to the ground by one of the cats, but was able to beat it over the head with a rock and nock it out. Her bow however had come unstrung and so she had to stop and fix it.  
  
Finally, after fixing her bow, Sora looked around her, taking stock of the situation. Kenshin was back to back with Kaoru, fighting off the cats, the horses of course were fighting on their own, Yahiko was senseless on the ground and Sano and Megumi were fighting for their lives over by Yahiko.  
  
Poor, poor heroes, what will they do now? The doctor is unconscious; we do not yet know what Yahiko's condition is, and the others are all currently fighting for their lives. I can be very cruel with my cliffhangers, and this happens to be one of them! Well please review! Until next time! 


	9. Forgiveness

Well, well, it has been a dreadfully long time since I updated this story, but I've been reasonably busy, and now that I've gotten caught up on all of my other fics I can get back to this one! I hope you all enjoy this update; it's going to be particularly juicy this time!  
  
Chapter 9,  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Well, last we left off, the doctor was unconscious, Yahiko was too, Sano and the horses were wrestling with the leopards, Kenshin and Kaoru were fighting back to back, and Sora had just finished restringing her bow.  
  
Well, Sora had finally gathered her wits about her and had notched an arrow to her bowstring, aiming for the leopard that Sano was currently dealing with, but just as she pulled back the string.........it snapped!  
  
A/N: Hee hee, I can be so cruel!  
  
Sora: Awwww, screw it!  
  
With that she leapt down the hill and dashed over to where her bag had fallen off of Sanakoo's back. It didn't take her long to find her infamous blade, the one that had once belonged to her parents. She unsheathed the deadly weapon, and held it in the light. The glittering, ferocious twin beasts intertwined the length of the blade. Their burning, ruby eyes twinkled as the sunlight danced across them! Sora looked down at her oldest friend and smiled,  
  
Sora: It's been awhile, hasn't it!?!  
  
With that she leapt off to join the remainder of her comrades in battle! Her first goal was to reach Sanakoo and Kira, they were in the greatest strife as of now and so she felt obligated to rush to their aid. In one swing, she managed to cleave one of the giant leopards entirely in half! The blade bit murderously into the flesh of its opposers, and felled each one with even less mercy than that of its previous victim. Her manslayer instincts had officially taken over though, and so she was unstoppable. But by now the cats had realized that the thinning of their ranks was do to her malison, and so they turned away from their current entrées and slipped after her.  
  
A small circle of snarling, snapping fur now pressed in around Sora, and she smiled maliciously at the delight she would receive after cutting down each one. But that grim glory was soon shattered as the war cries of her still fighting friends shattered the air, and ran to her aid against the overwhelming odds.  
  
Such a display of aggression caught the hungry oppressors off guard and so they scattered in an attempt to once again recover their advantage of strength and speed. Kenshin brought the dull edge of his reverse blade sword crashing down over one of the cat's shoulders, and the animal collapsed instantly. Kaoru was doing well until the cats finally were able to regroup and turn on her week bokken. Despite her experience and knowledge of how to wield her weapon, its frail wooden frame shattered easily under the pressure of the leopard's jaws. Her now useless weapon fell to the ground as she began a hand-to-hand struggle for her life against one of the felines! Sora was at her side in a flash though, and with an unrivaled amount of hatred, brought the flat of her blade straight down on one of the animal's skulls, completely obliterating it. Kaoru looked up at the mess of a human being that stood over her, and a shudder ran the length of her spine as her gaze fell on Sora's eyes. Those eyes, their image was instantly burned into the back of her mind, and even now, when she was fully awake, she feared the nightmares that would come from witnessing such a sight! Sora moved on though, towards her still struggling horses, and with one great sprint, gathered enough speed to spring into the air, and come down on Sanakoo's back, knocking away a bothersome cat as she did so.  
  
Now she was unstoppable, Sanakoo reared high into the air, the realization of having been rejoined with his battle companion now hitting him, and he galloped off into the fray! Sora hung low over his side, her blade extended out towards her upcoming enemies, and, without flinching, met head on with one of the larger cats. I will close a curtain of courtesy on that poor creatures end for all of those with weak constitutions and stomachs.  
  
The gruesome battle was quickly over from that point on, and without wasting a second's time, Sora slipped from Sanakoo's back and ran to Yahiko. The child had been bleeding profusely from the shoulder, but other than that he had few wounds to care for. He began to come around as Sora gently poured water over his bloodied shoulder.  
  
Yahiko: W-what happened?  
  
Sora: I let you get hurt. (she said this with tears in her eyes)  
  
Yahiko: Where is everybody?  
  
Sora: Just stay here, and press this cloth over you wound, you'll be fine, don't worry.  
  
With that she ran off to check on her horses. She passed Sano and the others on her way, Sano currently held Megumi in his arms and was carrying her back over to the cave's mouth where he could lay her in the shade. Kenshin turned after Sora and shouted to her,  
  
Kenshin: Miss Sora, are you all right?  
  
Sora: Never mind me! Just help the others!  
  
Sanakoo had made his way back over to Kira and had managed to splash enough water on her face to arouse her from unconsciousness. Sora quickly got on one side of her, shoving as hard as she could to get the animal back on her feet. Sanakoo took her reins in his mouth and pulled her up from the front. With Sora and Sanakoo holding her on both sides, they managed to push her back up the hill and into the cave. The others were already there and waiting for her. Megumi refused to open her eyes, and so it was up to the rest of them to fix one another up with what little they knew about medicine. Sora ran to her bloodstained bag and dug out several herbs and other medicines. She loaded some penicillin into a shot and hurriedly stuck it into Kira's neck, injecting every last bit of the medicine into her. She performed this same procedure on all of her friends and herself, changing the needle each time. After receiving the medicine she instructed the all to help fix each other up, Megumi was to be worked on first. With that said she turned away from them.  
  
Sano: Where are you going!?!  
  
Sora: To help what's left of family!  
  
She spoke with more of a snarl in her voice, rather than an angry tone. Then she turned to work on her horses, Sanakoo had finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion, and so she ran to his aid. She spent six hours working over their weak and torn bodies, attempting to save as much of them as possible. Eventually Kenshin took a break from keeping watch over Megumi and came to see how Sora was doing.  
  
Kenshin: Can I help you fix that bandage?  
  
Sora refused to answer him.  
  
Kenshin: You might want to take a break to tend to your own wounds, I can finish up here that I can.  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
Kenshin: Listen,  
  
Sora: No you listen!! If it hadn't been for you stopping me from going after Yahiko, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!  
  
Kenshin: But,  
  
Sora: No! I'm finished speaking with you! It'll be a miracle if both of these two last out the night, and if they do, what little of them is saved from the grave will most likely be lame!  
  
Kenshin: I, I'm sorry,  
  
Sora: Do not speak to me about being sorry!! You will get no forgiveness from me, besides, I'm not the one who is paying the price for your folly.  
  
As you can all imagine, this really hurt Kenshin, I mean, we all know how he is about these personal matters. But nonetheless, he took it like a man and, despite his better judgment, rather than leaving her to her brooding, he stepped forward and sat beside her. Sora turned her face from him and pretended to be busy doing something else. But Kenshin could see the tears that stained her cheeks, and so he gently took both her hands, despite her efforts to wrench them free, and looked her straight in the eyes,  
  
Kenshin: Don't be afraid.  
  
Sora: What, what are you talking about, I'm not afraid,  
  
Kenshin: Don't be afraid to show your emotions, you've done all you can to help them, and if you don't take care of yourself then who will watch over them?  
  
Sora: (looking away) I'm fine, really, besides, look at the pot calling the kettle black, that doesn't look like a very pretty cut you've got there.  
  
She pointed to the long gash above his brow, she then turned back the sleeve on his gi to reveal another bloody laceration.  
  
Sora: Hold on, I'll go get some bandages to fix these up.  
  
She returned quickly and brushed back Kenshin's hair so that she could better see the wound. Although she seemed to know what she was doing, Kenshin couldn't help but flinch as she cleaned and dressed his forehead. She then turned to his arm and gently wrapped it as well.  
  
A/N: Did I mention that for this wound to be fully dressed Kenshin was required to remove his shirt?  
  
By the time she was finished though she had started to grow fain from a loss of blood due to her own injuries. Kenshin was thoroughly worried now and so he stopped her from going back to her horses and bid her sit down while he assessed her own wounds. Her eyes felt heavy and the world began to fade away. Kenshin had to keep her awake for her own good, and so, he had already begun to wrap her arm up, with the other end of the bandage wrapped around his own wrist to hold it tight. Even though he did not like the idea, he was going to have to snap her back to reality if he was to finish this job, and so, with a guilty conscience, he poured a small quantity of the cleaning solution straight into her cut. The burning sensation would have "awakened the dead" as Sora would later describe it, and so she awoke with a cry of pain and jerked away as hard as she could. Sora had been sitting on the ground though, so she only succeeded in throwing herself down onto the cave floor, accidentally dragging Kenshin down on top of her as he was currently tied to her. So, to recap, Sora is lying on the ground, gasping in pain for air, Kenshin is shirtless and lying on top of her, and it had now started to grow cloudy so it grew dim in the caves.  
  
Kenshin: ORO! Well, this is awkward, that it is indeed!  
  
Sora: Ow, ow owowowowowowowow!!  
  
She made no noise other than her heavy breathing and every now and then hissing a lengthy string of curses under her breath, but after blinking a few times she realized where she was and her eyes widened as she realized what sort of position she was in!  
  
Sora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kenshin: (jumping back in an attempt to get away, but only hauling Sora up with him and throwing her into his chest, which caused both of them to fall over the other way, heehee!) Please, shush, shush now!  
  
Sora: OWWWW! What did you do to me!  
  
She suddenly realized she was now on top of Kenshin, and though she felt terribly awkward and undignified, all she could manage was a small grimace, and collapsed on top of him. Her eyes were shut tight, her head resting gently on his chest, as she muttered half consciously.  
  
Sora: (still breathing hard, and now entirely tangled in an array of bandages that seemed to allow no movement whatsoever, she just clung to her companion) Just make my arm stop hurting, oh God, what happened, let go of me, just leave me alone, I don't need any help, stay away.........  
  
Kenshin figured she was asleep now and he relaxed a moment, thanking Kami-sama that she had quieted. He gently placed his one arm around her waist and held her close, while using his other arm to lever them up off of the cave floor. He could feel her stubborn heart beating rapidly against his bare chest, and so, he slowly began to unwind the tattered bandages from their bodies. Only then could he obtain some fresh ones and dress her wounds. It didn't take long for the color to come back into her face, and she began to come around.  
  
Sora: Where am I, what happened? Oh my God! Let me go, what are you doing!  
  
She struggled fiercely against him, but he subdued her quickly for fear she would reopen some of her other wounds.  
  
Kenshin: Please Miss Sora, you're all right, just calm down, I was only dressing your wounds.  
  
Sora: (finally wrenching free from his grasp) Just leave me alone!  
  
And with that she stood, very shakily I might add, and quickly braced herself against the cave wall. Kenshin stood and made a move to try and get her to sit back down and rest, but she turned and ran, staggering out of the cave.  
  
She reached the previous battle field and ran out into the swaying, blood stained grasses and looked into the sky,  
  
Sora: What is the meaning of this! Come storms, come rain, do your worst; I will not be subdued to heed your will! How can there be peace here when my friends lay dying!?!  
  
As she spoke; it was as if Mother Nature actually responded to her, and she sent her storms and rain, her furry now provoked! The thunder bellowed, and lightning cackled, and the driving rain fell in waves over the weeping killer's form.  
  
Sora: (turning and scrambling to the tip of the overhang of the cave) That's it rain, pour down and wash me clean, I will not bear these memories, or this torture! Leave me in peace, or else strike me dead here as I stand weakened, and leave my carcass to burn and rot for the buzzards!  
  
This time, there was no response, and the wind gently whispered in the girl's ears and filled her gi, the rain now lessening to a constant drizzle, as it washed the last traces of blood from her form. The thunder rolled away, and the lightning recoiled its glowing fangs. Finally, drained of all strength, Sora's exhausted form crumbled and buckled into a heap on her rock pinnacle.  
  
Sora: (whispering as her eyes closed) Why must I kill, and yet be unable to stop, for it is tearing me apart inside. How much longer, must I go on? I refuse to give in though my girls are out there, and they need me. I must reach them, oh spirits, hear me pleas. (raising her head to the sky) Mother, Father, forgive my weakness; I have disgraced you. But why do you not show me the right way to go, I thought you would always be with me, and yet, you send me nothing, not even a gentle stranger to comfort me. All I ask is that my friends are returned to health, and that you will forgive me. But wait, why do I deserve forgiveness when I won't even give it to my own companions? Oh I am wretched! If I sleep, it will all go away, tomorrow I may start anew, just wait till tomorrow, just.........wait-  
  
And so she knelt her head and cried, cried until the rain forced her to quiet, and the wind brought to her the comforting last words of her mother...For born out of the flames of terror, with many enemies to fell, all shall fear this beautiful Angel come from the Fiery Depths of Hell-------  
  
And she could feel the presence of her long lost family, and they told her to look no further, and to waste no time, for her friends were near, and comfort was close, if only she would embrace it.  
  
A/N: And who else should appear on the scene but-----Kenshin of course!  
  
And so, worried for her health he scooped up her silent form and ran, shirtless and soaked back down to the caves. There he removed the outer layer of her gi and wrapped his own about her. Despite the cold, he held her close, her wet hair cascading down over his arms, and he prayed that she would be ok, for all of their sakes.  
  
OK!! How was that!?! Sorry for the long wait, but no worries! I'm back! 


	10. With Every Fiber of My Being

Well, I had fun writing the last installment of this story, and so, without further ado, I shall continue with the story!!  
  
Chapter 10,  
With Every Fiber of My Being  
  
And so, our heroes passed the stormy night in the dank and damp caves, huddled closely together for warmth. But not all was to be so dreary, for though some of them stood at the brink of death, the love for them from their companions was there to see them through. Sano held Megumi close to him, whispering small prayers that she might recover, Sora had awoken around 3 in the morning and had moved about, checking on her horses, Yahiko, and the others. Kenshin sat off in the corner, still peacefully sleeping. Sora had decided it would be best if she strolled off to enjoy her peaceful morning for herself; after all, peaceful moments were rare for her.  
She headed to the top of a small over hang that was shrouded from sight by a forest. There she was able to climb the tallest tree she could find, and accompany the sun as it rose from behind the snow crested mountains. Sora gazed out across the landscape, and then contented herself with leaning back against the tree and dozing off. She was later disturbed by the calls of her companions and so, she hastened back to them.  
To her great surprise, Sanakoo rode out to meet her, Kira trotting by his side, and who else do you think they bore upon their backs? You guessed it! Megumi and Yahiko, though still bandaged up, they were ready for travel, and would not stand to be delayed a moment longer. This thrilled Sora, though her other companions vainly insisted on their resting longer.  
  
Sora: But we can be at our destination by tomorrow morning if we hurry!  
  
As you can imagine, this set them all a flutter, for they hadn't realized how close they had come to their goal, and how soon the fight would come to achieve it. They set off later on that morning, Yahiko and Megumi saddled upon the horses, Sano and Kenshin carrying the few minor supplies they had left, and Kaoru walking patiently beside the horses. But then there was Sora, filled with a restless spirit and a longing for the young children she held so dear, she clutched the map and leapt and bound through the woods, practically flying on the air as it drove her onward!  
That after noon, they had taken a break for lunch, but not Sora, she went without her meal, too invigorated to eat, despite her friends' attempts at trying to force food on her. She contented herself with collecting her weapons and polishing each one till her reflection shone in them, before she situated them on her petite form.  
  
Her weaponry consisted of, and mind you she was careful to take them out and ready them away from her friends' vision, for fear it would cause them worry; a newly strung bow and several arrows, her mighty sword, an elegant whip, and an untraceable amount of spinning stars, daggers, and small kunai. Yes, I believe we would all agree that Sora, without a doubt, was ready for any type of skirmish that her enemies could cook up for her. Upon her return to her friends from her dressing they were quite shocked to see her so armored! Her entire personality seemed altered, she would not speak, or eat, or even smile. She was quiet, as the lioness is before she strikes her prey, yet and odd energy hovered about her. In some way she seemed ignorant, though entirely without bliss. Sora was driven, and ready for battle. Lust shone in her eyes, her mouth watered for a heart felt battle cry, and her body even slightly shook with a craving for its own adrenaline. Sora was ready, for her revenge, for her glory, for her freedom, and her fingers twitched with eagerness to do her minds bidding, but her truthful heart held them a bay, coaxing, bribing them to release her sword's hilt until the opportune moment.  
  
They rode on until darkness; by then Sora's energy had spread to her mounts, and with every pause they made, the horses would begin to prance and toss their heads with anxiety, for they too longed for the rustic clanging of blade on blade, spirit against spirit, and body verses body!  
  
Sora: Calm yourselves, you will be in the thick of it soon enough, do not wish it upon yourselves so quickly now.  
  
That night, Sora redid her paint jobs on her horses, restoring their haunting ferocity to its peak, and she even took the liberty to darken her infamous angel wing birthmarks, which looked as though they were flapping as her shoulder blades shifted beneath them!  
  
After carefully plating her glowing blonde hair into a tight braid, she wove into it several eagles' feathers, and placed a silver clasp at the braid's end to hold it. The clasp had her name inscribed on it, Sora Catherine Shietan. She also wore a new gi, it had a black top with a giant twisting silver dragon sewn on it, and a white bottom. Her golden eyes were shimmering, and they seemed as though fires roared behind them.  
  
The battle ready, young woman waited until the others had finished their dinner and then she walked off to seek seclusion and silence, where she could practice in peace. Yahiko attempted to follow her, but Kaoru stopped his pursuit with an icy glare. So the young boy contented himself with sneaking off to spy on Sano and Megumi, who were spying on Kenshin because he had gone off to find Sora to see if she was alright. So Kaoru was stuck by herself anyway, and she had no idea where any of them had gone!  
  
Kenshin had located his friend and so, with extreme caution, he approached her, hoping not to disturb her training. But his attempts were fruitless, for he had taken just one too many steps in her direction, and as she turned, a frightening smile playing about her face, she stopped the sword just as the edge touched his cheek, drawing one drop of crimson blood.  
  
Kenshin: You have good self control.  
  
Sora: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, are you hurt?  
  
Kenshin: No, I'm fine, that I am, but I was wondering what you were doing out here all alone. We've been worried about you Miss Sora that we have.  
  
Sora: We, or you've been worried about me?  
  
Kenshin: That's it; I demand to know what you mean by that, that I do!  
  
Sora: Why ask for the answer to a question you already know?  
  
Kenshin: Oro!?!?  
  
Sora: Don't you 'oro' me, oh, but I did want to apologize for my rude conduct last night.  
  
Kenshin: That's ok, you were angry, and I should be saying sorry to you.  
  
Sora: That was kind of nice though, (she stepped closer to him as she said this, and Kenshin stepped back)  
  
Kenshin: What was, Miss Sora?  
  
Sora: (stepping forward again, and giggling as Kenshin backed up against a tree) When you helped me last night, not many people would have done that for me you know?  
  
Kenshin: Well, I would think any of us would have been just as willing to aid you.........  
  
Sora: Oh Kenshin you talk waaaaaaaaaay too much!  
  
And as she said this she stepped towards him again and pressed her lips to his, he went stiff for a moment, but she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand before she let him pull away.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Sora, are you feeling alright?  
  
Sora: Only as good as a man slayer can feel before a fight!  
  
Kenshin: Do not say such things, you are no manslayer,  
  
Sora: (frowning) Oh please Kenshin, you aren't stupid, you've seen me, I am a monster, and that is where you and I are so different! People may tell you, that you are a manslayer, and that it haunts every fiber of your being, but that is so not true! Manslayer for you is nothing but a word and a title! And you only fear it for what it did to you in the past! For me though, it is as real as anything, for with every fiber of my being I am, and always will be, a manslayer! I was born and bred for that very purpose, and that very blood runs in my veins. I can only keep it under control for so long.  
  
Kenshin: You do not know of what you speak, you are not like that, and how can you stand there and not fear me, or even say you don't fear what I was, or what I could become again?  
  
Sora: Because I am what you could be, what you were, and we are one in the same in our spirits, and therefore I do not fear you! How can I fear what I have experienced myself? I have no fear! There is nothing on this Earth or in Heaven or Hell that can even startle me in the slightest! Yet you stand there and tell me to fear you, a harmless wandering boy?  
  
Kenshin: You know that isn't true.  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Kenshin: You fear one thing if nothing else, and that is the loss of your friends.  
  
Sora: You think I am afraid?  
  
Kenshin: I know you are, for I could see it in your eyes and in your actions, the way you care for others close to you. You have such a passion for life, and yet here you are going to stand and tell me that you are heartless and without fear?  
  
Sora: I am without fear, not without heart, and there is a fine line between the two!  
  
Kenshin: Fine, just, forget I ever said anything about this; it isn't getting us anywhere, that it isn't!  
  
Sora: Maybe it's better if I do not forget, but I'll settle for ending it on a good note.  
  
Kenshin: (stopping and looking over his shoulder) And how would you do that?  
  
Sora: Like this,  
  
At that moment she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his again.  
  
A/N: Wow, isn't she aggressive?  
  
This time she did not let him pull away; she laced her arms around his waist and leaned against him.  
  
Sano and Megumi had been watching the scene bellow, with Yahiko sitting in the background, and though they could not hear what had been said, they saw what was happening!  
  
Sano: (whispering to Megumi) Wow, frisky little viper, isn't she? The blond and the red head, who'd a thunk it?  
  
Megumi: Well, she's got guts, but the question is, how will Sir Ken react to this little maneuver?  
  
Sano: Well, if he wanted to get away, he certainly isn't trying too hard.  
  
Megumi: (giggling as her little fox ears popped up) He's probably in shock!  
  
Sano: See, why can't you be like that?  
  
Megumi: What, throw a sword around at you and then throw myself on you?  
  
Sano: Well, I certainly wouldn't mind that kind of attention.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Megumi: Hey, I'm a human being, not a buffet!  
  
Sano: OUCH! Sorry, I wasn't intending on being rude, why do you have to be so rough?  
  
He was on his back on the ground, and as he sat up he held his hand to the smarting red handprint on his cheek. But before he could make another move Megumi had made her way over to him and was sitting beside him, her head resting on his chest, and her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Megumi: Because it's the only way I can get your attention.  
  
Sano: Well, I'm not that oblivious you know, there are other ways of getting my attention.  
  
And he leaned in for a kiss, but of course, there was Yahiko, cat calling and whistling away.  
  
Sano: Yahiko, go and mind your own business, I'm sure Kaoru would love some company!  
  
Yahiko: Oh, little lovers have been discovered! For shame, and exposing my innocence to your seductive ways!  
  
Megumi: What innocence? And I think you're just jealous.  
  
Yahiko: Oh what?  
  
Megumi: Of us, because, little Yahiko-chan, you know that you could NEVER capture Tsubame's attention like this!  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhh, Yahiko got burned!  
  
And indeed, this was a crushing blow to the youngster's ego, and his cheeks flushed such a bright red that he had no choice but to run off and hide his burning face.  
  
Sano: Boy that was harsh.  
  
Megumi: Well, I'm tired of him interrupting us, and by god, if I have to put up with one more of his smart-alecky remarks I'm going to knock him into next week! Plus, I really wanted that kiss.  
  
Sano: (scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back towards the camp) Well then, you can have it!  
  
With that he fulfilled his word and held her close till they arrived back at their small camp.  
  
Anyway, back to Sora and Kenshin!  
  
OOPS!! Time to end the chapter, guess you'll just have to wait till next time, but hey, it was a longer chapter wasn't it? 


End file.
